My Beloved Family
by Lee HyeRi
Summary: [UPDATE] CH.7! "Mommy malu ya karena Daddy bilang Mommy itu manis?" Sunghyun menatapnya usil. "Y-yah! Aish... sudahlah kita jalan lagi saja," ucap Sungmin sambil berjalan lebih dulu. KyuMin Family. YAOI, Mpreg but Sungmin already had a children. RnR!
1. Chapter 1

**My Beloved Family**

By. Lee HyeRi

.

Disclaimer : Semua chara disini milik Tuhan YME dan milik diri mereka masing-masing.

Rated : M

Main pairing : KyuMin (Kyuhyun x Sungmin)

Genre : Romance

Summary : "Mommy, turunkan aku. Aku mau main game. Daddy membelikanku banyak kaset game. Aku mau main sekarang," Sunghyun agak menggeliat minta diturunkan dari gendongan Sungmin. KyuMin Family. Warning: Yaoi, Mpreg but Sungmin already had a children. RnR!

===00===

"Mommy~" seorang anak laki-laki tampak berlari-lari kecil menuju seorang namja manis yang baru saja dipanggilnya 'mommy'.

"Aww, my sweetheart," Sungmin memeluk anak laki-laki yang kini berusia sekitar lima tahun itu.

Dia menggendongnya dan menatap wajah anaknya dengan perasaan begitu bahagia. Seminggu saja berpisah dari anaknya membuat Sungmin begitu merasa begitu rindu.

"Bagaimana liburannya? Sunghyun tidak membuat Daddy susah 'kan?" tanya Sungmin pada anaknya dengan nada bercanda.

Sunghyun agak mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar kata-kata Sungmin.

"Tentu saja tidak. Daddy, Sunghyun anak baik 'kan?" Sunghyun mencoba mencari pembelaan dari ayahnya yang baru saja selesai memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman depan rumah Sungmin.

"Hmm? Tentu. Hanya saja perbuataan usilmu pada Tante Victoria tidak bisa dibilang baik, Sunghyun..." jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum menatap Sunghyun yang sedang digendong oleh Sungmin.

"Tapi aku tidak suka dia. Dia genit pada Daddy," Sunghyun kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan kesal.

Sungmin hanya diam saja. Dia merasa tidak ingin ikut campur dengan apapun mengenai wanita yang bernama Victoria itu. Semua itu masalah pribadi Kyuhyun. Dia dan Kyuhyun sepakat untuk tidak saling mencampuri masalah pribadi masing-masing kecuali yang berkaitan dengan Sunghyun –anak mereka.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun telah bercerai sekitar dua tahun yang lalu. Namun mereka tetap memutuskan untuk membuat Sunghyun tidak merasa kehilangan salah satu orang tuanya, sehingga mereka selalu berusaha membuat Sunghyun merasa bahwa keluarganya masih utuh.

"Mommy, turunkan aku. Aku mau main game. Daddy membelikanku banyak kaset game. Aku mau main sekarang," Sunghyun agak menggeliat minta diturunkan dari gendongan Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum dan menurunkannya.

"Jangan main terlalu lama," tutur Sungmin saat Sunghyun langsung berlari menuju kamarnya untuk bermain game dengan komputernya.

"Yah! Kau meracuni Sunghyun dengan game lagi!" namja aegyo itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan sedikit kesal.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat wajah Sungmin yang sedang kesal. Begitu manis menurutnya.

"Bukan salahku kalau dia juga menyukai game. Dia hanya mengikuti instingnya mungkin. Dia benar-benar pintar sepertiku. Haha..." kata Kyuhyun dengan nada bercanda.

Sungmin hanya bisa memutar bola matanya mendengar kenarsisan mantan suaminya itu.

"Kau mau mampir?" tawar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun kelihatan berpikir sebentar. Dia melihat arlojinya untuk melihat waktu. Masih setengah delapan malam.

"Jika tidak merepotkanmu," jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk masuk.

===000===

Sungmin sedang membuat secangkir kopi sambil sesekali melirik Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di sofa untuk menonton televisi. Sudah lama sekali sejak Kyuhyun mampir ke rumahnya. Biasanya jika dia menjemput atau mengantar Sunghyun kemari, dia akan langsung pulang begitu urusannya selesai.

Sungmin meletakan secangkir kopi di meja dan duduk di samping Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa Sungmin menduga kalau Kyuhyun punya sebuah urusan atau sesuatu yang ingin dia sampaikan pada dirinya.

"Aku ingin mendiskusikan sesuatu," ucap Kyuhyun akhirnya.

Dia melirik Sungmin sekilas dan kembali menatap layar televisi yang manayangkan acara komedi.

"Apa ini tentang Sunghyun?" tanya Sungmin dengan sedikit hati-hati.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. Kali ini dia menatap Sungmin setelah mengecilkan volume televisi.

"Aku berencana menikah dengan Victoria," kata Kyuhyun.

Nafas Sungmin agak tercekat. Entah kenapa dia begitu kaget mendengar mantan suaminya itu akan menikah lagi. Sedikit terselip rasa tidak rela membayangkan Kyuhyun dimiliki oleh orang lain. Namun Sungmin masih bisa berpura-pura bersikap biasa saja.

"Lalu?" tanya Sungmin singkat.

"Aku berencana membawa Sunghyun bersamaku,"

"Apa kau bilang?" kali ini Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Tenang dulu Min, aku tahu kau pasti tidak akan setuju. Karena itulah aku mengajakmu berdiskusi," Kyuhyun berusaha bersikap santai sambil meminum sedikit secangkir kopi di depannya.

"Apa yang perlu didiskusikan? Pemikiranku tidak akan berubah! Aku tidak peduli dengan rencana pernikahanmu, Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi aku tidak akan pernah mengijinkanmu mengambil Sunghyun dariku!" Sungmin agak meninggikan suaranya.

Dia dan Kyuhyun sama-sama terdiam sesaat. Agak takut jika Sunghyun mendengar kata-kata Sungmin tadi. Namun sepertinya Sunghyun terlalu asik bermain game di kamarnya.

"Seminggu liburan bersama Sunghyun membuatku berpikir kalau dia butuh sebuah keluarga. Dia sudah berusia lima tahun sekarang. Dia tidak mungkin tumbuh besar dengan keadaan kita yang seperti ini. Dia mungkin terlihat bahagia sekarang. Tapi kedepannya kita tidak tahu akan seperti apa kalau dia menyadari bahwa kita sudah bercerai dan aku sudah menikah dengan orang lain misalnya,"

Sungmin hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Aku menyayangi Sunghyun. Aku ingin dia tumbuh besar di sebuah keluarga yang harmonis. Aku berencana menikah dan aku berharap Sunghyun bisa menjadi bagian dari keluarga baruku," Kyuhyun menghentikan kata-katanya ketika melihat mata Sungmin berkaca-kaca.

"Maaf kalau yang aku katakan menyakitimu. Tapi aku meragukanmu dalam menjaga Sunghyun,"

Sungmin menatap tajam pada Kyuhyun yang baru saja menyinggungnya.

"Kau tahu apa, Cho? Selama ini aku yang menjaganya. Masih ingatkah kenapa kita bercerai? Atas dasar apa kau menganggapku tidak pantas menjaga Sunghyun?" sekali lagi Sungmin meninggikan suaranya. Dia terlalu emosi jika semua itu menyangkut anaknya.

"Apa kau pantas dijadikan contoh untuk Sunghyun? Hubungan gelapmu dengan boss-mu itu akan berdampak buruk bagi Sunghyun,"

"Setelah sekian lama... kau masih menuduhku memiliki hubungan dengan boss-ku?"

"Seperti kau tidak saja," cibir Kyuhyun.

Air mata Sungmin tidak bisa ditahan. Dia masih menatap tajam Kyuhyun yang terus berusaha memojokannya. Selalu saja seperti ini. Dari dulu jika bertengkar Sungminlah yang akan selalu dipersalahkan.

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku memiliki hubungan dengan boss-ku? Itu bukan urusanmu! Dan asal kau tahu, hidup Sunghyun mungkin lebih bahagia jika seandainya aku menikah dengan boss-ku!"

Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya. Dia terkejut dengan kata-kata Sungmin tadi. Dia tidak menyangka Sungmin akan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Dia sama sekali tidak menduga Sungmin berencana menikah dengan boss-nya.

"Jadi... kau berencana menikah juga..." Kyuhyun berkata dengan lirih. Entah kenapa dia tidak suka dengan itu. Dari dulu dia sangat tidak suka dengan boss Sungmin yang selalu saja mendekati mantan 'istri'nya itu.

"Tidak..." Sungmin juga berkata lirih. Namja aegyo itu tidak percaya dengan kata-katanya sendiri. Dia tidak bermaksud berkata seperti itu. Sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk menikah dengan boss-nya. Bahkan Sungmin tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan boss-nya. Dia hanya emosi saat mengatakan hal itu pada Kyuhyun.

"Jawab aku, Min. Selama ini kau benar menjalin hubungan dengan boss-mu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap tajam wajah Sungmin.

"Itu bukan urusanmu,"

"JAWAB AKU, MIN!" Kyuhyun meninggikan suaranya. Entah kenapa dia merasa perlu tahu hubungan pribadi Sungmin.

"KENAPA KAU INGIN TAHU? ITU BUKAN URUSANMU!"

"AKU PERLU TAHU!"

"KAU TIDAK PERLU TAHU!"

"LEE SUNGMIN!" kembali Kyuhyun membentak Sungmin dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Kau tidak akan percaya padaku... kau selalu begitu..." suara Sungmin melemah. Dia menunduk untuk menyembunyikan air matanya.

Tatapan Kyuhyun melembut melihat Sungmin yang kini menangis di hadapannya.

"Maaf," gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

"M-mommy..." sebuah suara kecil membuat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menengok ke arah suara.

Terlihat Sunghyun yang menyembulkan kepalanya keluar dari kamarnya dengan tubuh sedikit bergetar. Dia menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan takut-takut. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat kedua orang tuanya bertengkar.

"Aww, sayang. Kau ketakutan ya? Daddy dan Mommy hanya sedang berbincang. Apa kami bicara terlalu keras?" Kyuhyun langsung mendekati anaknya dan memeluknya untuk menenangkan anaknya yang terlihat ketakutan dengan pertengakaran orang tuanya.

"Kalian berteriak," ucap Sunghyun lirih sambil menyembunyikan diri di bahu Kyuhyun.

"Mommy menangis," kembali Sunghyun bicara lirih saat melihat Sungmin yang masih duduk di sofa menundukan wajahnya.

"Mommy tidak menangis, sayang. Tadi hanya ada debu yang masuk ke mata Mommy," kata Sungmin sambil menyeka air matanya. Dia ternyum menatap Sunghyun.

Sunghyun melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kyuhyun. Dia berlari ke arah Sungmin. Anak laki-laki itu duduk di pangkuan Sungmin dan memeluk dengan erat namja manis yang telah melahirkannya ke dunia ini.

"Mommy, apa Daddy membuat Mommy menangis?" tanya Sunghyun.

"Tentu saja tidak. Mommy 'kan tidak menangis," jawab Sungmin sambil mengelus sayang rambut halus milik Sunghyun.

"Daddy akan menginap disini ya?" tanya Sunghyun yang kali ini menatap Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di depan kamar Sunghyun.

"Tidak, sayang. Daddy akan pulang sebentar lagi,"

Jawaban Kyuhyun membuat Sunghyun kecewa. Wajahnya terlihat hampir menangis saat melihat Kyuhyun bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

"Aku mau Daddy menginap. Huweeee... Mommy~" kali ini Sunghyun menangis.

"Haishh..." Kyuhyun agak kebingungan melihat dua namja yang begitu berarti dalam hidupnya secara bergiliran menangis di hadapannya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Daddy menginap. Berhentilah menangis," ucap Kyuhyun akhirnya.

Sunghyun langsung berhenti menangis. Dia menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata yang masih menyisakan butir-butir air mata di sudut matanya. "Benarkah?" tanya Sunghyun lirih.

"Tapi jika Mommy-mu mengijinkan," kata Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin.

"Mommy, boleh ya Daddy menginap..." Sunghyun kini menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan penuh harap. Sepertinya dia benar-benar menginginkan ayahnya menginap di rumahnya malam ini.

Sungmin terlihat terpojok merasakan dua namja yang juga begitu berarti dalam hidupnya kini dengan kompak menatapnya dengan intens.

"Baiklah, terserah Sunghyun saja," jawab Sungmin akhirnya.

===000===

"Mommy, aku masih takut. Mommy dan Daddy tadi bertengkar ya?" tanya Sunghyun ketika Sungmin memakaikan piama untuknya.

"Tidak, sayang. Kami tidak bertengkar. Lihatkan tadi, buktinya Mommy mengijinkan Daddy-mu menginap," Sungmin mencoba mencari alasan sambil melirik Kyuhyun yang terlihat sedang merapikan tempat tidur Sunghyun.

"Daddy, benarkah kalian tidak bertengkar?" tanya Sunghyun ketika dia naik ke tempat tidur yang telah disiapkan oleh ayahnya.

"Iya. Benar," jawab Kyuhyun singkat sambil memakaikan Sunghyun selimut sampai sebatas dada.

"Daddy, bisakah Daddy memeluk Mommy untukku? Sepertinya Mommy sedang sedih,"

Kedua orang tua Sunghyun langsung melebarkan matanya mendengar permintaan polos dari anaknya tercinta.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling menatap sebelum mereka sama-sama mengalihkan pandangan ke tempat lain. Dan kecanggungan langsung tercipta di antara mereka.

"Mommy tidak sedang sedih, sayang," ucap Sungmin untuk menghindar dari permintaan konyol anaknya.

"Daddy~ ayoooo peluk Mommy... katanya kalian tidak bertengkar," sekali lagi Sunghyun merengek meminta pada ayahnya tanpa mempedulikan kata-kata Sungmin.

"Sayang, ini sudah malam. Ayo cepat tidur," Kyuhyun mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan untuk menghindar juga dari permintaan Sunghyun.

"Aku tidak mau tidur sebelum Daddy memeluk Mommy," anak kecil itu mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menatap kesal pada ayahnya.

Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa anaknya ini sangat keras kepala –sama seperti dirinya. Sunghyun tidak akan berhenti merengek kalau dia belum mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan –kecuali dengan alasan yang jelas. Dan sayangnya Sunghyun itu jenius, dia tidak akan semudah itu lupa pada apa yang dia inginkan. Hal itulah yang terkadang membuat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun begitu kerepotan.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun berniat mengalah. Dia menatap Sungmin dengan sedikit canggung.

"Bolehkan?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin dengan nada ragu.

===000===

**TBC**

.

.

.

Holaaa~

Saya kali ini membawa sebuah fic gaje bertemakan Keluarga Kyumin. Lol

Ini gak banyak chapter kooo~

Ditaroh di rated M karena nanti ada NC. Lol.

Beritahu aku pendapat kalian, karena jujur saja saya tidak begitu yakin dengan alur yang seperti ini. Apa ini terlihat buruk?

.

.

Mind to review? :D


	2. Chapter 2

**My Beloved Family**

By. Lee HyeRi

.

Disclaimer : Semua chara disini milik Tuhan YME dan milik diri mereka masing-masing.

Rated : M

Main pairing : KyuMin (Kyuhyun x Sungmin)

Genre : Romance

Summary : "Mommy, turunkan aku. Aku mau main game. Daddy membelikanku banyak kaset game. Aku mau main sekarang," Sunghyun agak menggeliat minta diturunkan dari gendongan Sungmin. KyuMin Family. Warning: Yaoi, Mpreg but Sungmin already had a children. RnR!

.

.

Hallo...

Saya kembali membawa chapter 2! :D

Benar sekali bahwa Sunghyun itu OC dan saya belum menjelaskannya di chapter kemarin. Terima kasih untuk **Jjongie** yang sudah mengingatkan saya. :D

Bagi yang tidak begitu jelas dalam membayangkan Sunghyun, akan sedikit saya jelaskan disini.

Jadi, dia itu wajahnya lebih dominan mirip ke Sungmin. Mata dan bibirnya mirip Ming. Namun hidung, dagu, dan rahangnya mirip Gyu. Sedangkan sifatnya lebih dominan mirip Gyu.

Agak susah sih membayangkannya. Saya akui saya juga agak bingung menentukannya. Semoga ini tidak menjadi kendala dalam jalannya cerita.

Lalu disini Kyuhyun berusia 25tahun, sedangkan Sungmin 27tahun.

Kalian bisa membayangkannya 'kan? Karena umur mereka yang asli juga sekitar itu. Disini ceritanya mereka dulu memang menikah muda. :D

Saya sadar masih banyak kekurangan di cerita ini.

Tapi semoga saja kalian masih bisa menikmati alurnya.

Terima kasih. ^_^

.

.

**Chapter 2**

===00===

Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa anaknya ini sangat keras kepala –sama seperti dirinya. Sunghyun tidak akan berhenti merengek kalau dia belum mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan –kecuali dengan alasan yang jelas. Dan sayangnya Sunghyun itu jenius, dia tidak akan semudah itu lupa pada apa yang dia inginkan. Hal itulah yang terkadang membuat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun begitu kerepotan.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun berniat mengalah. Dia menatap Sungmin dengan sedikit canggung.

"Bolehkan?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin dengan nada ragu.

.

.

.

Sungmin terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang lebih terdengar sebagai sebuah permintaan ijin untuk memeluknya. Namja manis itu terlihat bingung. Dia tidak ingin semudah itu mengangguk setuju pada Kyuhyun.

"Mommy, ayoooo~ cepat. Aku sudah ingin tidur," sekali lagi Sunghyun merengek.

Sungmin hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan. Dia menatap Kyuhyun sebentar sebelum akhirnya dia mengatakan, "Hanya karena Sunghyun yang meminta."

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul mendengar jawaban Sungmin. Dia mendekat ke arah Sungmin dan perlahan merengkuh tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu ke dalam sebuah pelukan.

Sungmin agak terkejut saat Kyuhyun memeluknya. Pelukan itu sangat terkesan canggung. Mereka tidak saling mendekatkan tubuh secara wajar seperti sebuah pelukan yang seharusnya. Mungkin lebih tepat jika apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun hanya sebatas merangkul kedua bahu Sungmin dalam sebuah pelukan singkat.

Namun yang membuat Sungmin terkejut bukanlah pelukan –atau apapun namanya itu- melainkan sebuah kata yang Kyuhyun bisikan padanya saat itu.

"Mianhae," bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin sambil mengakhiri pelukan singkatnya.

Sungmin masih terpaku setelah mendengar kata itu keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun. Sebuah kata 'Maaf' dari Kyuhyun kali ini, secara tersirat memiliki makna majemuk bagi Sungmin. Terkesan berbeda dengan kata maaf beberapa saat yang lalu.

Namja manis itu baru menyadari bahwa walaupun dengan kata yang sama, jika disampaikan dengan cara yang berbeda dapat membuat kesan yang berbeda pula. Dia mulai mengerti itu dari apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan padanya.

Mereka terdiam sesaat. Menghindar agar tidak saling bertemu pandang. Menunggu sampai kecanggungan di antara mereka mereda. Sampai akhirnya tanpa mereka sadari, Sunghyun telah tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan kamarnya. Kau bisa tidur di kamarku," kata Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang kini kembali duduk di sofa depan televisi.

"Lalu kau?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Dimana lagi? Tentu saja di sofa. Kau pikir rumahku ada berapa kamar 'sih?" cibir Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk paham. Dia sudah sangat tahu kalau di rumah ini hanya ada dua kamar. Kamar Sunghyun dengan _single bed_-nya. Dan kamar Sungmin dengan ranjang _Queen size_-nya.

"Kalau begitu aku saja yang tidur disini," ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyaman diri di sofa tersebut.

"Terserah kau saja,"

Sungmin kembali ke kamarnya. Dia mengambil sebuah selimut dan bantal. Kemudian dia kembali lagi ke tempat Kyuhyun.

"Ini," Sungmin menaruhnya di meja.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sesaat. Meski dengan sikap yang terkesan tidak peduli, Sungmin masih bisa sikap baik pada Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih," gumam Kyuhyun.

"Hmm," jawab Sungmin sambil kembali ke kamarnya.

.

.

===000===

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Sunghyun bangun dari tidurnya. Dia begitu bersemangat pagi ini. Melihat orang tuanya berada dalam satu rumah membuatnya merasa senang.

Dia cepat-cepat turun dari tempat tidur dan keluar dari kamarnya. Anak laki-kali itu sedikit terkejut melihat ayahnya tidur di depan televisi. Didekatinya sosok Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur itu.

"Daddy~ banguuun~" Sunghyun mengguncangkan lengan ayahnya agar pria itu terbangun.

"Nghh," Kyuhyun hanya sedikit menggeliat.

"Daddy~ ayooo bangun~" Sunghyun kembali mengguncangkan lengan ayahnya. Kali ini lebih kuat dari yang sebelumnya. Namun hasilnya sama saja. Ayahnya itu masih terlihat enggan terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Daddy menyebalkan!" ucap Sunghyun yang kesal karena gagal membangunkan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin yang kebetulan sedang melintas dari arah dapur, terlihat bingung melihat putra kecilnya itu sepertinya sedang kesal.

"Ada apa, sayang?" tanya Sungmin sambil mendekati putranya.

"Daddy tidak mau bangun. Padahal aku sudah membangunkannya. Huuuuh~" Sunghyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil sekali lagi mengguncangkan lengan ayahnya.

"Aduh sayang, nanti Daddy-mu marah kalau Sunghyun membangunkannya dengan cara seperti itu," kata Sungmin sambil meraih kedua tangan Sunghyun yang tadi menarik-narik lengan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tahu benar bahwa Kyuhyun kerap kali menjadi _badmood _jika ada yang membangunkannya dengan paksa.

"Lalu harus dengan cara apa?" tanya Sunghyun dengan polosnya.

Sungmin terdiam sebentar. Dia terlihat berpikir.

Tak lama, dia tersenyum dan membisikan sesuatu ke telinga Sunghyun.

Kemudian Sunghyun mengangguk paham dan mendekat ke tempat Kyuhyun tertidur. Anak laki-laki yang tak kalah manis dari Sungmin itu menunduk untuk mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah ayahnya yang masih tertidur pulas.

"Aku sayang Daddy," bisik Sunghyun di dekat telinga Kyuhyun.

Kemudian dia memberikan beberapa ciuman di pipi ayahnya sampai ayahnya terlihat membuka matanya dan menatap Sunghyun dengan tatapan bingung.

"Mommy benar! Daddy langsung bangun," ucap Sunghyun sambil sedikit menjauhkan diri dari ayahnya.

Kyuhyun yang tidak mengerti situasi pun hanya terdiam. Dia masih terlihat belum sepenuhnya sadar dari rasa kantuknya.

"Pagi, Daddy~" sapa Sunghyun dengan riang.

"Pagi," jawab Kyuhyun masih dengan suara paginya yang sedikit serak.

"Mommy, apa Mommy sering membangunkan Daddy dengan cara seperti itu?" tanya Sunghyun sekali lagi dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

Sungmin agak terkejut dengan pertanyaan polos dari anaknya itu. Wajah namja manis itu terlihat sedikit bersemu merah.

"Err... Mommy harus kembali memasak," ucap Sungmin dengan nada gugup.

Sungmin menghela nafas pelan saat dia sudah berada di dapur. Merasa bersyukur bisa kabur dari pertanyaan Sunghyun. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka anaknya sekarang sering bertanya dan meminta macam-macam.

'Evil Sunghyun,' gumam Sungmin dalam hati.

.

.

"Mommy-mu kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun pada putranya ketika melihat Sungmin yang berwajah gugup berjalan menuju dapur.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Sunghyun dengan wajah bingung.

Tak lama kemudian, Kyuhyun duduk di sofa dan menyuruh anaknya itu untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Sayang, kenapa kau bangun pagi sekali?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah melihat jam dinding masih menunjukan pukul 5pagi.

"Aku mau main game sama Daddy," jawab Sunghyun sambil bangun dari sofa dan sedikit menarik lengan kanan Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya. "Daddy, ayooo~"

"Iya, iyaaa,"

.

.

===000===

.

.

"Sunghyun, stop main game-nya sekarang! Ayo mandi,"

"Iya Mommy, sebentar. Aku sudah hampir menang. ih! ih! ih!" jawab Sunghyun yang terlihat begitu bersemangat memencet tombol-tombol yang berada di joystik-nya.

Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang menjadi lawan main Sunghyun. Dia terlihat santai sambil sesekali menatap anaknya yang terlihat begitu serius ingin mengalahkannya.

"Ayo cepat selesaikan. Nanti kalian berdua bisa telat," kali ini Sungmin memperingatkan keduanya.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar teguran Sungmin pun langsung berniat mengalah pada Sunghyun agar permainannya cepat selesai.

"Yaaayyy!" anak laki-laki itu berseru senang karena bisa mengalahkan ayahnya.

Sunghyun langsung melompat-lompat menuju Sungmin untuk bersiap-siap mandi dengan perasaan begitu bahagia.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan airnya. Kau bisa pakai kamar mandi yang berada di kamarku. Sunghyun akan pakai kamar mandi satunya," ucap Sungmin sambil menggandeng Sunghyun untuk menuju kamar mandi yang berada di sebelah dapur.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sambil melangkah menuju kamar Sungmin. Dia tersenyum melihat kamar Sungmin yang begitu terlihat rapi. Suasana nyaman yang setiap kali dia rasakan setiap hari di kamarnya bersama Sungmin dulu pun kini terasa di kamar ini. Agaknya dia menyesal karena menolak tidur di kamar ini semalam.

Dengan senyum yang masih terlukis di wajahnya, Kyuhyun pun beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Ternyata memang benar, Sungmin sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Air hangat, handuk dan yukata mandinya pun sudah tersedia. Bahkan Sungmin sudah menyiapkan sikat gigi yang masih baru untuknya.

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. Dia merasa kembali ke masa lalu dimana Sungmin selalu mengurus keperluannya tanpa bertanya. Namja manis itu entah kenapa bisa selalu tahu apa yang Kyuhyun perlukan tanpa bertanya pada Kyuhyun sekalipun.

Sepertinya Kyuhyun kini merasa benar-benar butuh seorang pendamping hidup lagi. Dia butuh seseorang untuk mengurusnya seperti Sungmin dulu.

.

.

===000===

.

.

"Mommy tahu tidak, di game tadi aku bisa mengalahkan Daddy, loh!" ucap Sunghyun dengan bangganya.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum menanggapinya sambil mengambilkan sarapan untuk Sunghyun.

Kedua namja manis itu kini sudah berada di meja makan. Mereka sudah siap dengan pakaian seragamnya. Sunghyun dengan seragam sekolah taman kanak-kanaknya dan Sungmin dengan setelan jas kantornya.

"Baiklah, karena sudah menang game, sekarang Sunghyun harus makan sampai habis ya," kata Sungmin sambil bersiap-siap menyuapi Sunghyun.

"Kenapa begitu? 'Kan tidak ada hubungannya dengan makan," Sunghyun agak cemberut, terlebih lagi saat melihat banyak sayuran di makanannya.

"Mommy, makannya jangan pakai ituuuu," sekali lagi Sunghyun protes dengan menunjuk sayuran yang berada di piringnya dengan wajah tidak suka.

"Pokonya harus dimakan! Mommy akan menyuapimu,"

"Haishh, Mommy menyebalkan!" Sunghyun kembali protes, tetapi tidak menolak saat Sungmin menyuapinya dengan makanan yang penuh sayuran.

Anak laki-laki itu tetap memakannya meski dengan wajah kesal.

Namun wajah Sunghyun kembali terlihat ceria saat melihat Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar Sungmin dengan pakaian kantornya.

"Tidak kekecilan 'kan?" tanya Sungmin yang masih menyuapi Sunghyun.

"Tidak. Ini pas. Dan aku suka warnanya" jawab Kyuhyun sambil ikut bergabung di meja makan.

"Kemeja itu tidak pernah aku pakai karena terlalu besar untukku. Kau bisa membawanya kalau kau mau," kata Sungmin dengan melirik kemeja biru muda yang kini sedang dipakai oleh Kyuhyun.

"Tidak usah, aku akan mengembalikannya nanti,"

"Umh, terserah," ucap Sungmin yang sekarang sedang menyiapkan secangkir kopi untuk Kyuhyun.

Sementara Sungmin sedang sibuk membuatkan kopi, Kyuhyun yang berada di meja makan bersama Sunghyun pun menyadari kalau anaknya itu terlihat sedikit kesal.

"Sayang, kenapa wajahmu cemberut seperti itu?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Mommy memaksaku makan sayur. Huuuh!" Sunghyun menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun sedikit terkekeh melihat anaknya yang begitu mirip dengannya. Dia mencubit gemas pipi kiri Sunghyun sambil mengambil piring yang berisi makanan milik Sunghyun.

"Sinih, biar Daddy yang menyuapimu,"

"Tidak mauuuu~" rengek Sunghyun.

"Kenapa Daddy tidak membelaku, sih? Daddy 'kan juga tidak suka makan sayur?" lanjut Sunghyun sambil menatap polos wajah ayahnya.

Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak dengan kata-kata anaknya yang begitu tepat sasaran.

"Siapa bilang? Daddy suka 'kok makan sayur," Kyuhyun mencoba membela diri.

"Nenek yang bilang padaku. Sekarang Daddy tidak bisa menipuku!" ucap Sunghyun dengan begitu percaya diri.

Sungmin terkikik geli mendengar kata-kata Sunghyun pada ayahnya. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya karena kalah dalam berdebat dengan anaknya.

"Lihat 'kan? Sekarang anakmu jauh lebih evil darimu," kata Sungmin sambil menaruh secangkir kopi untuk Kyuhyun.

"Haisshh," dengus Kyuhyun sambil mengacak pelan rambutnya sendiri.

.

.

Mereka makan dengan keadaan yang sedikit ribut karena Sunghyun yang terkadang masih protes dengan makanannya.

Sesekali Kyuhyun melirik ke arah Sungmin yang baru saja selesai membuatkannya setangkup roti isi.

"Mommy, kenapa Daddy tidak makan makanan sepertiku?" tanya Sunghyun yang bingung melihat ayahnya hanya makan setangkup roti isi dan secangkir kopi.

Sungmin hanya terdiam. Dia bingung ingin menjawab apa. Dari yang dia tahu, Kyuhyun tidak begitu suka sarapan yang terlalu berat. Kyuhyun lebih menyukai kopi dan sedikit cemilan sebagai sarapannya. Hal itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Kyuhyun saat mereka masih bersama. Agaknya Sungmin masih terlalu ingat jelas kebiasaan-kebiasaan Kyuhyun yang dulu selalu menjadi referensi bagi Sungmin untuk mengurus segala keperluan suaminya dulu.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun yang menggantikan Sungmin dalam menanggapi pertanyaan Sunghyun.

"Aku mau Daddy makan sayur juga. Biar aku tidak menderita sendirian," jawab Sunghyun dengan sedikit berlebihan.

"Baiklah. Min-ah, ambilkan untukku juga,"

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sungmin.

"Humm," gumam Kyuhyun untuk mengiyakan meski dengan raut wajah yang sedikit kesal.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum menatap mantan suaminya itu. Benar-benar mirip dengan anaknya.

Sementara Kyuhyun kini menatap ragu pada sayuran di hadapannya. Dia hanya akan makan sayur tanpa nasi. Sejujurnya dia sudah cukup lama tidak makan sayuran. Tidak ada yang akan menyuruhnya makan sayur seperti saat dia bersama Sungmin dulu.

Sungmin yang melihat kegelisahan Kyuhyun pun menatapnya dengan sedikit khawatir.

"Kau yakin bisa memakannya?" tanya Sungmin.

"Err..." Kyuhyun terlihat ragu.

Sementara Sunghyun kini hanya menyeringai melihat ayahnya yang kebingungan.

"Ini, makanlah," kata Sungmin sambil menyendokan makanan di hadapan Kyuhyun untuk menyuapi mantan suaminya itu.

Kyuhyun sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya. Sungmin berniat menyuapinya. Dan Kyuhyun agak lama berpikir sebelum akhirnya dengan canggung membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Sungmin menyuapinya.

Namja tampan itu kini menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Dia masih ingat jelas bagaimana dulu Sungmin selalu menyuapinya sayur. Dia tidak akan makan sayuran jika Sungmin tidak menyuapinya.

"Sekarang kau pasti jarang makan sayuran," tebak Sungmin sambil bergantian menyuapi Sunghyun dan Kyuhyun.

'Sekarang tidak ada yang menyuruhku untuk memakannya,' gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Melihat Kyuhyun yang hanya terdiam pun sudah membuat Sungmin tahu jawabannya.

"Bilang pada calon istrimu itu. Suruh saja dia untuk menyuapimu,"

Kyuhyun kembali terdiam mendengar kata-kata Sungmin. Selama ini dia tidak pernah meminta Victoria untuk mengurusnya dengan baik. Wanita itu terlihat tidak begitu peduli dengan hal-hal kecil seperti ini. Tentu saja akan sulit bagi Kyuhyun karena calon istrinya itu tidak sepeka Sungmin dalam mengurusnya.

"Baiklah, nanti aku akan bilang padanya," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja kau harus bilang padanya. Wajahmu akan semakin terlihat tua jika tidak makan sayur."

Mau tidak mau Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar gurauan Sungmin. Tanpa sadar mereka jadi terlihat akrab. Ini pertama kalinya mereka seakrab ini pasca perceraian mereka. Sepertinya bersahabat dengan mantan suami/istri bukanlah hal buruk.

.

.

===000===

.

.

Sungmin terlihat sudah menyiapkan semua keperluan sekolah untuk Sunghyun. Dia baru saja memasukan bekal makanan ke dalam tas yang sudah berada di punggung Sunghyun.

"Nanti di sekolah jangan nakal ya. Jangan berbuat usil lagi pada teman-temanmu," pesan Sungmin pada anaknya.

"Yeah, Mommy..." jawab Sunghyun dengan nada malas.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum simpul melihat mereka. Setelah mereka semua sampai di depan pintu rumah, Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin sekilas.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin sekalian ku antar ke kantor?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sekali lagi menawarkan untuk sekalian mengantar Sungmin ke tempat kerjanya.

"Tidak usah. Aku masih harus menyiapkan sesuatu. Kalian berangkat saja duluan," jawab Sungmin sambil berlutut untuk mensejajarkan diri dengan Sunghyun.

"Sampai jumpa nanti sore, sayang," ucap Sungmin sambil mencium pipi kanan dan kiri Sunghyun.

"Sampai jumpa, Mommy," kali ini Sunghyun yang membalas mencium pipi kanan Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum dan kembali berdiri. Dia mengusap pelan rambut anaknya.

Setelah Sunghyun pulang sekolah, maka dia akan ikut pulang bersama Hyukjae yang juga mempunyai anak yang berada satu kelas dengan Sunghyun. Lee Hyukjae adalah teman dekat Sungmin, jadi Sungmin tidak perlu khawatir siapa yang menjaga Sunghyun saat dia sedang bekerja.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil mewah yang berhenti di halaman depan rumah Sungmin membuat perhatian Sungmin, Kyuhyun, dan Sunghyun teralihkan.

Seorang namja tampan keluar dari mobil itu dengan setelan jas yang terkesan begitu berkelas.

"Boss-mu tercinta sudah datang," sindir Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya memutar bola matanya menanggapi sindiran dari Kyuhyun.

"Selamat pagi, Sunghyun-ah," sapa namja yang menjadi boss Sungmin itu setelah dia mendekat ke arah mereka.

"..." Sunghyun tidak menjawab alih-alih sedikit bersembunyi di sebelah tubuh Kyuhyun. Kedua tangan mungilnya kini meremas ujung kanan lengan kemeja Kyuhyun. Sunghyun terlihat tidak suka dengan kehadiran pria itu.

"Selamat pagi, Siwon-sshi," sapa Sungmin saat melihat raut wajah boss-nya sedikit kecewa saat Sunghyun tidak menghiraukannya.

Namja tinggi bernama Siwon itu pun membalas dengan tersenyum manis pada Sungmin.

Sementara Sunghyun kini terlihat kesal melihat situasi di hadapannya. Tiba-tiba Sunghyun berinisiatif untuk meraih tangan kiri Sungmin dan menggenggamkannya pada tangan kanan Kyuhyun yang semenjak tadi dipegangnya.

"Eh?" Sungmin agak terkejut melihat tangannya kini sudah berada di genggaman Kyuhyun.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berniat melepaskan tautan tangan mereka sebelum Sunghyun menahannya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya.

Sunghyun yang berdiri di antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, kini membuat kedua orang tuanya terpaksa bergandengan tangan di depan Siwon.

Kemudian Sunghyun menatap tajam ke arah Siwon seakan ingin memberitahu Siwon bahwa Mommy-nya yang manis itu adalah milik Daddy-nya.

Siwon yang mengerti maksud dari tatapan Sunghyun itu pun hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya.

'Apa-apaan anak kecil itu?' gumam Siwon dalam hati.

.

.

===000===

**TBC**

.

.

Akhirnya selesai jugaaa~

Hufttt~ padahal besok kuliah saya sudah mulai ujian. Sempet-sempetnya bikin fic. :p

Maaf buat alur yang terasa terburu-buru dan pengeditan yang minim. Saya sedang buru-buru sih. #ngeles

Next chapter saya janji akan memperbaiki alurnya. :D

.

.

Err... saya juga minta maaf jika ada yang tidak berkenan dengan panggilan 'Mommy' dan 'Daddy' yang dipakai Sunghyun. Saya hanya suka dengan panggilan itu karena saat salah satu teman saya dari luar negri yang membuat fic KyuMin, memakai panggilan itu untuk KyuMin, rasanya saya benar-benar suka. Jadi saya memutuskan untuk memakainya di fic saya.

Agak terkesan sangat tidak korea 'sih.

Sekali lagi saya harap kalian memakluminya. :D

_**Balasan Review :**_

**Princess kyumin, Myblackfairy, abesly, Princess Sachie, CieL Song, Hikari, sun young, Jjongie. **

Iya, ayo kita sama-sama dukung Sunghyun. ^^

Hehe... thanks yaa, udah suka fic ini. :D

**Kyuminlinz92, gaeming eternalove, , mingsss, Sung Hye Ah, SteffanyChoi, Aiko Okinawa, Clein cassie, KyuHyunJiYoon, Hyemin puny Yesung, vitaminielf, RienvitaMin.**

Tenang ajah, ini fic KyuMin. Dan ini kemungkinan happy ending kooo~ *plak :p

Dari awal saya **tidak** berniat membuat fic ini dengan alur yang rumit atau semacamnya. Saya lebih ingin membuat fic ini dengan plot yang sederhana tapi manis. Hehe

Semoga feel-nya berasa... :D

**MegaKyu, widiwMin, Miyu, zu819, someone, minnie101.**

Boss-nya Minnie? Tuh udah nongol.

Semoga chapter ini cukup menjawab rasa penarasan kalian. :D

**Mysparkyu, Shinyoungrin, ar13n.**

Iya, aku bikin udah cerai. *nyengir gaje*

Tapi kasian Sunghyun~ sih... :'(

Mungkin nanti ada flashback-nya atau gimana gituh. Saya belum memikirkan sampai sana. *plak

Yups, udah aku lanjutin nih. Udah cepet belum update-nya? :D

**Cho HyunMin, Parkyoonha Evil Princess, Saeko Hichoru, diitactorlove, Hyugi Lee, Rawwrr, , JiYoo861015**.

Thanks udah suka fic ini. ^^

NC ditunggu ajah yaaa~ tapi mungkin agak lama. :p *plak

Saya mau meng-_explore_ perasaan masing-masing dulu. hehe

**Lala, AraPidooy, 960120, hie, AmyKyuMinElf, Mimiyeon, zzz, Aya babykyu, Rima KyuMin Elf, Choi Cheonsa, Lastdec, xxx, Mutsuchi, eLizxie Aire, miinaminelf, winter boy, kim Jaeliey.**

Iya, ini udah dilanjutin.

Udah cepet belum nih update-nya? hehe

Thanks udah suka fic ini... :D

**For All**

Thanks for review. Saya sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau banyak yang menyukai tema fic dengan alur yang seperti ini. Malah kemarin saya tidak begitu percaya diri dengan alurnya. Terima kasih atas support-nya via review.

Saya sangat menghargai itu semua. *pelukin reviewer satu2*

.

.

Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan. Thanks for reading~

.

.

Mind to review? :D


	3. Chapter 3

**My Beloved Family**

By. Lee HyeRi

.

Disclaimer : Semua chara disini milik Tuhan YME dan milik diri mereka masing-masing.

Rated : M

Main pairing : KyuMin (Kyuhyun x Sungmin)

Genre : Romance

Summary : CH.3! "Mommy, turunkan aku. Aku mau main game. Daddy membelikanku banyak kaset game. Aku mau main sekarang," Sunghyun agak menggeliat minta diturunkan dari gendongan Sungmin. KyuMin Family. Warning: Yaoi, Mpreg but Sungmin already had a children. RnR!

.

.

Holla~ saya kembali membawa chapter 3. ^_^

Saya sudah membaca semua review kalian. *hugs all reviewers*

Terima kasih banyak. Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan.

.

Ah, saya ingin menjelaskan beberapa hal terlebih dahulu sebelum kalian mulai membacanya.

Di cerita ini saya memasukan HaeHyuk couple.

Lee Hyukjae yang menikah dengan Lee Donghae dan mempunyai seorang anak laki-laki seumuran dengan Sunghyun (5tahun). Nama anak laki-laki itu Lee Hyukhae. Tapi keluarganya memanggilnya dengan 'Eunhae'. :D

Umur Lee Hyukhae lebih tua 6 bulan dibanding Sunghyun, sehingga Sunghyun memanggilnya 'hyung'.

.

OK, cukup penjelasannya. :D

Selamat membaca~

.

===000===

**Chapter 3**

.

"Mianhae, Sungmin-sshi. Aku tidak tahu kalau rumahmu sedang ramai," kata Siwon sambil melirik Kyuhyun dan Sunghyun yang baru saja masuk ke dalam mobil.

Sungmin terdiam. Tidak menjawab meski dia mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh boss-nya. Dia masih fokus memperhatikan anaknya yang sebentar lagi akan berangkat ke sekolah bersama Kyuhyun.

"Sampai jumpa nanti sore, sayang..." Sungmin agak berseru dan melambaikan tangannya pada Sunghyun yang kini berada di dalam mobil Kyuhyun.

Namun Sungmin sedikit kecewa saat Sunghyun malah menatapnya dengan pandangan marah. Agaknya Sungmin tahu dengan arti pandangan Sunghyun itu. Namja aegyo itu sudah cukup paham kalau putra kecilnya itu sangat tidak suka dengan kehadiran Siwon di rumahnya.

Agak lama Sungmin terdiam sampai mobil Kyuhyun benar-benar menghilang dari penglihatannya. Sampai akhirnya dia ingat kalau di hadapannya masih ada boss-nya yang sedari tadi menunggu Sungmin untuk menanggapi kata-katanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sebentar, aku ambil dulu berkasnya," ucap Sungmin sambil mempersilahkan Siwon untuk duduk alih-alih dia masuk ke dalam rumah untuk mengambil beberapa berkas yang tadi pagi sudah dia siapkan.

.

.

"Sungmin-ah, apa mantan suamimu itu... semalam menginap di sini?" tanya Siwon dengan sedikit hati-hati saat melihat Sungmin kembali ke ruang tamu.

"'Hyung', Siwon-ah. Sudah berapa kali aku katakan agar kau memanggilku dengan memakai 'hyung'?"

Sungmin agak tidak senang kali ini. Dia memang telah setuju dengan permintaan Siwon untuk tidak saling memanggil dengan panggilan resmi saat di luar kantor –apalagi ketika mereka sedang berdua. Namun Sungmin tidak suka saat boss-nya yang tampan itu memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang terkesan begitu dekat.

"Dan berapa kali aku harus mengatakan kalau aku tidak suka memanggilmu 'hyung'? Aku menginginkanmu lebih dari itu, Sungmin-ah," Siwon beranjak dari duduknya. Dia mendekat ke arah Sungmin dan memeluk namja manis itu.

Sungmin menghela nafas pelan. Dia memutar bola matanya –tanda bahwa dia sudah bosan dengan sikap boss-nya yang begitu keras kepala padanya.

"Seharusnya kau tidak boleh mengatakan itu! Sekarang kau sudah menikah!" Sungmin melepaskan diri dari pelukan boss-nya. Dia menatap Siwon dengan pandangan bersalah.

"Kita sudah sering membahasnya. Berhentilah bersikap seperti ini padaku. Aku begitu merasa bersalah pada 'istri'mu," lanjut Sungmin sambil meraih tas kerjanya.  
>"Tapi-"<br>"Sudahlah... sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang,"

.

.

===000===

.

.

Sunghyun masih terlihat kesal di sekolah. Membayangkan Mommy-nya kini tengah bersama namja tinggi tadi membuat Sunghyun gelisah. Dia menyendiri di sudut ruang kelas sambil memutar-mutar rubik tanpa berniat menyusunnya secara benar. Wajahnya terlihat murung dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan.

"Sunghyunnie~" sapa salah satu teman Sunghyun dangan nada senang.

Sunghyun hanya meliriknya sekilas. Dia sudah terlalu hafal pada suara yang baru saja memanggilnya. Lee Hyukhae. Anak dari pasangan Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae. Setiap pulang sekolah, Sunghyun akan ikut pulang ke rumah Hyukhae saat Hyukjae menjemputnya. Wajar saja kalau Sunghyun terlihat lebih dekat dengan Hyukhae dibanding dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Lagi pula hanya Hyukhae yang dengan senang hati akan memaafkan Sunghyun setiap kali Sunghyun berbuat usil.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sunghyun malas.

"Sedang sedih ya?" tanya Hyukhae. Mata indah milik Hyukhae yang begitu mirip dengan mata Donghae kini menatap Sunghyun dengan polosnya.

Sunghyun tidak menjawab alih-alih sedang berpikir mengenai keanehan hubungan orang tuanya. Dia memang punya banyak pertanyaan yang ingin dia tanyakan pada orang tuanya, namun dia terkadang lupa atau tidak tega menanyakannya. Pernah suatu ketika dia bertanya pada Mommy-nya dan saat itu wajah Sungmin terlihat sedih mendengar pertanyaan Sunghyun. Hal itu membuat Sunghyun tidak jadi merengek untuk mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Begitu Sunghyun melihat wajah sedih Mommy-nya, dia sudah cukup paham untuk tidak menanyakan hal-hal tentang Daddy-nya lagi.

"Eunhae-hyung..." panggil Sunghyun dengan nada gundah.

"Iyaaa?" Hyukhae, -atau yang sering dipanggil dengan Eunhae- memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Sunghyun dengan bingung.

"Kenapa Mommy dan Daddy-ku tidak tinggal serumah? Padahal Appa dan Eomma hyung tinggal satu rumah," tanya Sunghyun dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Mana aku tahu. Eung... apa Sunghyunnie sedih karena itu?"

Sunghyun mengangguk lemah untuk menjawabnya.

"Kalau begitu, buat saja mereka tinggal satu rumah,"

"Caranya?" tanya Sunghyun dengan sedikit bersemangat.

"Mana aku tahu. Sunghyunnie kan lebih pintar dariku,"

Sunghyun mendengus kesal mendapat jawaban seperti itu dari hyung-nya. Namun perkataan hyung-nya itu ada benarnya juga. Sunghyun tiba-tiba saja memikirkan sesuatu yang mungkin bisa membuat kedua orang tuanya tinggal bersama.

"Hyung benar! Aku memang lebih pintar dari hyung," ucap Sunghyun dengan sombongnya setelah mendapatkan sebuah ide yang menarik –menurutnya.

Eunhae mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia akan protes dengan kesombongan Sunghyun namun dia mengurungkan niatnya. Melihat Sunghyun kini kembali ceria membuatnya tidak ingin membahasnya.

.

.

===000===

.

.

Sungmin duduk gelisah di sebuah tempat makan yang begitu mewah. Di sebelahnya terlihat Siwon sedang berbincang dengan beberapa relasi bisnisnya. Kali ini Sungmin dan boss-nya sedang mendiskusikan sebuah rancangan kontrak baru dengan beberapa perusahan yang terkait dengan program kerjanya. Salah satunya dengan perusahaan milik seorang pria yang sedang berbincang dengan Siwon.

Sungmin gelisah karena ini sudah malam dan dia belum bisa pulang. Padahal seharusnya sore hari dia sudah bisa pulang dan menjemput Sunghyun di tempat Hyukjae. Sungmin sudah bisa menebak kalau kali ini Sunghyun akan benar-benar marah padanya. Mengingat pagi tadi saja anak itu sudah menatap kesal pada Sungmin.

"Kebetulan sekali saya punya saham di perusahaan yang lebih cocok dengan proyek baru ini. Namun sayangnya saya bukan pemegang saham terbesar di perusahaan itu sehingga kemarin saya harus meminta persetujuan CEO-nya terlebih dahulu,"

"Lalu apa CEO-nya setuju?" tanya Siwon pada pria di sebelahnya.

"Dia masih belum bilang setuju. Tapi dia sudah setuju akan datang kemari hari ini. Anda bisa bicara langsung dengannya,"

Sungmin tidak begitu mendengarkan pembicaraan itu. Dia masih sibuk memikirkan Sunghyun. Kali ini namja manis itu berniat menghubungi Sunghyun. Dia menuju _restroom _setelah meminta ijin pada boss-nya. Bahkan sekarang pun Sungmin menelpon Hyukjae menggunakan ponsel milik Siwon.

"Hallo, Hyukjae?"

"Ah, Minnie kau kemana saja. Aku sudah berusaha menghubungi ponselmu dari tadi sore. Sunghyun sudah berisik sekali menanyakanmu,"

"Mianhae, Hyukjae. Lagi-lagi aku merepotkanmu. Batrai ponselku habis dan mendadak aku ada pertemuan dengan relasi bisnis. Aku akan langsung pulang begitu selesai. Mana Sunghyun?"

"Sebentar aku panggilkan,"

.

.

"Hallo," kini terdengar suara kecil milik Sunghyun dari balik telepon Sungmin.

"Sayang, Mommy-"

"Tidak usah dilanjutkan! Aku tahu Mommy pasti sedang pergi dengan ahjusshi itu! Mommy melupakanku! Mommy tidak sayang aku lagi!"

"Sunghyun, bukan seperti itu-"

Kata-kata Sungmin terhenti saat Sunghyun mematikan teleponnya.

"Aishhh... anak itu!"

'Selalu saja tidak mau mendengar alasannya dulu. Benar-benar persis Kyuhyun,' gumam Sungmin dalam hati sambil memijat pelipisnya pelan.

.

.

Sungmin kembali ke meja tempat Siwon yang masih terlihat berbincang dengan beberapa relasi bisnisnya. Dengan sopan Sungmin kembali duduk ke kursinya sambil perlahan mengembalikan ponsel milik boss-nya yang tampan itu.

"Sudah selesai? Apa Sunghyun marah?" tanya Siwon dengan suara yang lumayan pelan.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk lemah. Dia menatap ke sekeliling ruangan itu sampai pandangannya tertuju pada dua orang yang mendekat ke arahnya. Kyuhyun dengan seorang wanita yang Sungmin tidak tahu.

"Ah, Kyuhyun-sshi. Akhirnya Anda datang juga. Ini adalah Siwon-sshi. Dia yang mengusulkan rencana poyek kerjasama itu," kata salah satu relasi bisnis yang berada di situ.

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam. Dia menatap tidak suka pada Siwon dan kemudian menatap tajam wajah Sungmin yang kini melihatnya dengan sedikit terkejut.

"Aku sudah mengenalnya," kata Kyuhyun dengan nada dingin.

Kyuhyun duduk bergabung di meja besar itu dengan wanita tadi berada di sebelahnya.

"Maafkan saya, Kyuhyun-sshi, Siwon-sshi. Saya lalai karena tidak memberitahu dengan siapa proyek ini akan dilaksanakan. Bagus sekali, ternyata kalian sudah saling mengenal," kata pria yang duduk di sebelah Siwon sambil tertawa senang.

Siwon hanya balas menatap tidak suka pada Kyuhyun.

"Saya harap Anda tidak mencampurkan urusan pribadi dalam bisnis kali ini, Kyuhyun-sshi," sindir Siwon.

Kyuhyun mendecih pelan. Sorot mata dinginnya kini kembali menatap Sungmin yang duduk di sebelah Siwon.

.

.

===000===

.

.

Sungmin berdiri di depan lobi –bersebelahan dengan wanita yang tadi datang bersama Kyuhyun. Sesekali Sungmin meliriknya. Dia sedang menunggu Siwon selesai dengan pembayaran menu makanan tadi sekaligus menunggu mobil Siwon di antarkan sampai ke lobi. Sementara wanita itu tentu saja sedang menunggu Kyuhyun yang tadi pergi sebentar karena menerima sebuah telepon –yang sepertinya penting.

Tak bisa Sungmin pungkiri, dia memiliki rasa penasaran pada sosok wanita itu.

'Apa dia calon istri Kyuhyun?' tanya Sungmin dalam hati sambil tanpa sadar dia memperhatikan wanita itu dari atas sampai bawah.

"Kau, Lee Sungmin 'kan?" tanya wanita itu.

Sungmin sedikit terkejut karena wanita itu tahu namanya.

"Kyuhyun pernah beberapa kali membicarakanmu. Aku Victoria. Sekretaris sekaligus calon istrinya," kata wanita itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Sungmin.

Sungmin menjabat tangan wanita itu sekilas. Dia tersenyum getir mendengar perkataan Victoria. Entah kenapa dia merasa ada sebuah luka baru di hatinya. Padahal Kyuhyun sudah memberitahu Sungmin kalau dia akan menikah lagi. Tapi ternyata Sungmin masih belum mampu menyiapkan hatinya lebih jauh untuk menerima kenyataan itu.

"Senang mengenalmu, Sungmin-sshi," kata Victoria dengan senyum angkuhnya.

Sungmin hanya balas menatap wanita itu dengan pandangan tidak suka.

'Aku tidak senang mengenalmu, Victoria-sshi,' ucap Sungmin dalam hati.

Kali ini Sungmin kembali mempertanyakan dirinya lagi. Dia bukan orang yang mudah menunjukan ketidaksukaannya terhadap orang lain –sebelumnya. Namun kenapa saat ini dia tidak bisa menutupi rasa tidak sukanya pada wanita itu?

Pikiran Sungmin buyar ketika Kyuhyun dengan terburu-buru datang ke arah mereka. Ke Victoria tepatnya.

Bersamaan dengan itu, mobil milik Kyuhyun dan sebuah taksi juga berhenti di hadapan mereka.

"Maaf, menunggu lama. Ada masalah serius. Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan pulang naik taksi?" tanya Kyuhyun pada wanita itu.

"Ada masalah apa memangnya? Kyuhyun-ah, kenapa aku tidak boleh ikut?" tanya Victoria dengan nada manja.

Sungmin yang masih berdiri di sebelah mereka pun hanya bisa memutar bola matanya melihat wanita itu mencoba bersikap aegyo di depan mantan suaminya.

"Nanti aku jelaskan. Ini sudah malam, kau sebaiknya pulang saja," kata Kyuhyun sambil membukakan pintu taksi untuk calon istrinya.

Wanita itu terlihat tidak senang. Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil sekali lagi berusaha protes karena Kyuhyun menyuruhnya pulang sendirian dengan taksi.

'Cih! Aegyo-nya buruk sekali,' gumam Sungmin dalam hati.

Namun Sungmin membelalakan matanya ketika wanita itu tiba-tiba mencium bibir Kyuhyun di hadapannya. Nafas Sungmin tercekat meski Victoria hanya mencium Kyuhyun sekitar 5detik sebelum wanita itu pergi dengan taksinya.

Entah kenapa tubuh Sungmin sedikit bergetar setelah melihat itu. Ada sebuah rasa sakit di hatinya meski dia tidak tahu mengapa.

"Ayo pulang," kata Kyuhyun sambil tiba-tiba menarik tangan Sungmin dan membawa namja manis itu masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"T-tapi, Kyu..." Sungmin agak tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya. Kini dia sudah berada di dalam mobil Kyuhyun.

"Sunghyun sakit," ucap Kyuhyun ketika dia merasa Sungmin akan protes dengan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba saja menarik Sungmin masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Tadi Hyukjae mengirim pesan padaku. Dia bilang Sunghyun demam tinggi dan sakit perut. Aku tidak tahu pasti bagaimana keadaannya sekarang, karena setelah itu ponsel Hyukjae tidak bisa aku hubungi. Aku juga tidak tahu nomor ponsel Donghae. Karena itulah aku begitu khawatir sekarang. Cepat kau hubungi Donghae," kata Kyuhyun sambil terus menyetir mobilnya. Dia terlihat berusaha mencari jalan agar cepat sampai ke rumah Hyukjae.

Kini Sungmin terlihat panik mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun. Dia begitu takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada anaknya.

"Ponselku mati. A-aku tidak ingat nomor ponsel Donghae. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kyu, aku takut," Sungmin terlihat begitu gelisah. Dia begitu khawatir dengan keadaan anaknya. Dia masih ingat jelas kejadian dua tahun lalu, saat Sunghyun sakit dan menyebabkan anak itu harus di rawat di rumah sakit. Sungmin tidak mau kejadian itu terulang lagi.

"Sshh, tenang saja. Dia akan baik-baik saja," kata Kyuhyun sambil mengelus bahu kanan Sungmin untuk menenangkannya.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin begitu terburu-buru saat keluar dari mobil dan mengetuk pintu rumah Hyukjae dengan sedikit keras.

Sungmin sudah terlihat pucat sekarang. Dia benar-benar khawatir pada keadaan Sunghyun.

Tak lama, Hyukjae membuka pintu rumahnya dan menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Mana Sunghyun?" tanya Sungmin cepat.

"Di kamar Eunhae," jawab Hyukjae sambil menatap heran pada mereka berdua.

Sungmin segera berlari ke kamar Eunhae diikuti oleh Kyuhyun yang berjalan tergesa di belakang Sungmin.

.

.

"Sung... hyun?" Sungmin menatap tidak percaya pada apa yang ada di hadapannya setelah dia masuk ke kamar Eunhae.

Terlihat Sunghyun sedang asik bermain game dengan laptop-nya.

"M-mommy... Daddy..." Sunghyun terlihat terkejut ketika melihat kedua orang tuanya.

Sungmin langsung mendekati Sunghyun dan memeriksa suhu tubuhnya dengan menempelkan telapak tangan miliknya di dahi Sunghyun. Sunghyun sama sekali tidak demam.

"Apa maksud semua ini, Hyukjae?" tanya Sungmin yang terlihat marah.

"Ada apa? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Min," ucap Hyukjae dengan nada bingung.

"Bukankah kau mengirim pesan pada Kyuhyun kalau Sunghyun sakit?"

"Eh? Aku tidak mengirim pesan apapun pada Kyuhyun. Ponselku... ah, Eunhae meminjamnya tadi," Hyukjae kini menatap putranya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Bukan aku," ucap Eunhae dengan sedikit ketakutan.

"Aku yang mengirimnya," kata Sunghyun dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Aku pikir, karena Mommy sedang pergi dengan ahjusshi itu, jadi aku mengirim pesan seperti itu pada Daddy agar Daddy menjemputku. Mommy sudah tidak sayang aku lagi," lanjut Sunghyun dengan menundukan kepalanya.

Sungmin kembali tercekat melihat anaknya yang begitu terlihat sedih. Tapi dia masih kesal karena Sunghyun membohonginya dengan pesan konyol itu. Padahal dirinya sudah benar-benar ketakutan dan begitu khawatir pada keadaan anaknya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Mommy sedang bersama Daddy. A-aku hanya tidak suka dengan ahjusshi itu," kali ini Sunghyun terdengar terisak.

Hyukjae yang menyadari bahwa itu semua adalah urusan rumah tangga mereka, mengajak Eunhae keluar dari kamar itu.

Sementara Kyuhyun yang menyadari kini anaknya sedang menangis pun mendekati anak itu dengan mensejajarkan dirinya dengan tubuh Sunghyun, kemudian memeluknya.

Tangis Sunghyun pun pecah. Dia merasa bersalah karena sudah berbohong pada orang tuanya. Kini namja mungil itu merasa begitu takut kalau-kalau mommy-nya marah dan tidak mau memaafkannya.

"Tadi Sunghyun sudah berbohong pada Daddy. Sunghyun tahu 'kan kalau berbohong itu perbuatan yang tidak baik?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sunghyun hanya mengangguk di tengah tangisnya sambil memeluk erat tubuh ayahnya.

"Sunghyun tahu tidak... mommy-mu sampai hampir menangis karena mengkhawatirkan Sunghyun. Jangan lakukan itu lagi ya. Sunghyun tidak mau melihat mommy sedih 'kan?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil dengan lembut mengusap-usap punggung kecil Sunghyun.

Sunghyun sekali lagi mengangguk sambil menenggelamkan diri di antara bahu dan leher Kyuhyun.

"D-daddy... Sunghyun minta maaf," ucap Sunghyun lirih sambil menyeka air matanya sendiri.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan memberi ciuman sekilas di pipi kiri Sunghyun.

"Kalau Sunghyun melakukannya lagi, Daddy akan benar-benar marah loh,"

Kyuhyun menyeka air mata di pipi anaknya sambil melirik Sungmin yang kini berdiri di dekat pintu.

"Sekarang, ayo minta maaf pada mommy-mu," lanjut Kyuhyun.

Perlahan Sunghyun mendekati Sungmin dengan takut-takut. Tangan mungilnya menggenggam ujung lengan kanan kemeja Sungmin.

"Mommy," panggil Sunghyun dengan suara lirih.

Sungmin tidak menjawabnya alih-alih menyeka air matanya sendiri.

"Mommy... Sunghyun minta maaf," ucap Sunghyun dengan suara yang parau karena anak itu mulai menangis lagi.

"Mommy... jangan marah... Mommy..." Sunghyun agak mengguncangkan lengan Sungmin sambil berharap Sungmin akan memaafkannya.

Sungmin menyerah dan memeluk anak tersayangnya itu. Dia memang tidak bisa marah pada Sunghyun.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi," kata Sungmin.

"Aku janji Mommy. Tidak akan lagi," ucap Sunghyun sambil balas memeluk erat mommy-nya.

.

.

===000===

.

.

"Sunghyun sudah tidur," kata Kyuhyun saat keluar dari kamar Sunghyun.

Tadi, begitu mereka meninggalkan rumah Hyukjae, Sunghyun terlihat mengantuk sehingga saat sampai rumah, Kyuhyun langsung menemaninya tidur.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sungmin yang kini berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sunghyun.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum simpul sambil menatap Sungmin yang kini kembali terlihat sedih.

"Hei... kenapa masih menangis? Sunghyun 'kan baik-baik saja. Seharusnya kau bisa tenang sekarang,"

Perlahan Kyuhyun menangkup kedua pipi Sungmin dengan telapak tangannya yang besar. Dia mendongakkan wajah Sungmin agar menatapnya. Diusapnya air mata yang mengalir di pipi Sungmin dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Aku memang konyol. Tidak tahu kenapa air mataku tidak bisa berhenti," kata Sungmin lirih sambil sedikit tersenyum miris.

Entah kenapa hari ini begitu banyak hal yang membuat Sungmin bingung. Diawali pagi hari yang dia lewatkan bersama anak dan mantan suaminya di rumah, lalu bertemu Siwon, lalu bertemu Victoria, dan kemudian mendengar Sunghyun sakit. Berbagai perasaan bercampur menjadi satu di satu hari yang sama. Terlebih lagi saat Sungmin harus melihat wanita itu mencium Kyuhyun tepat di hadapannya. Entah kenapa hatinya masih sakit sampai sekarang. Ada rasa 'tidak rela' saat dia membayangkan wanita tadi akan menjadi istri Kyuhyun. Dan mungkin itulah yang membuatnya menangis sekarang, –bukan karena Sunghyun.

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis," ucap Kyuhyun lirih dengan menatap langsung ke mata indah milik mantan 'istri'nya itu.

"Itu membuatku sakit," lanjut Kyuhyun sambil mengecup pelan bibir Sungmin.

Seketika nafas Sungmin seperti terhenti. Dia melebarkan matanya. Menatap tidak percaya pada apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Kyuhyun menciumnya!

.

.

Kini Sungmin menutup matanya saat Kyuhyun kembali mengecup bibirnya pelan sambil kedua tangannya masih menangkup pipi Sungmin. Ada perasaan ingin protes dan menolak perlakuan Kyuhyun padanya, namun tubuhnya seakan membeku. Hatinya terasa meronta ingin merasakan kelembutan yang dulu selalu Kyuhyun berikan. Dia tahu ini semua salah. Tetapi sekarang dia sudah tidak bisa menyangkal kalau dia ingin memiliki Kyuhyun lagi –sekali lagi.

"Min..." panggil Kyuhyun di sela-sela lumatan yang dia berikan pada bibir Sungmin.

"Hmm?" Sungmin menjawab masih dengan menutup matanya sambil menikmati perlakuan mantan suaminya itu.

"Bolehkan aku..." Kyuhyun menghentikan kecupannya di bibir Sungmin. Kini dia menatap Sungmin dengan lembut sambil mengelus pelan pipi Sungmin.

Sungmin membuka matanya dan terlihat bingung dengan kata-kata Kyuhyun yang belum selesai.

"Bolehkah aku menciummu?" lanjut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terdiam oleh pertanyaan itu. Kedua manik mata mereka bertemu. Seolah terhipnotis oleh mata kelam milik Kyuhyun, Sungmin pun mengangguk lemah.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Sungmin. Untuk kali ini, mereka benar-benar berciuman.

Mereka saling memagut bibir. Kyuhyun menarik tengkuk Sungmin untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Mhh.. mmmhh... ah.." Sungmin tidak bisa menahan suaranya saat Kyuhyun mulai menggunakan lidahnya.

Sudah sangat lama Sungmin tidak merasakannya. Ciuman dari bibir Kyuhyun yang dulu selalu membuatnya melebur dalam sebuah kenikmatan. Kini semuanya agak berbeda meski rasanya masih sama. Sama-sama memikat dan membuat keduanya menginginkan lebih dari itu.

"Nghh.. mnh... ngh.." Sungmin melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun.

Mereka sama-sama terlarut dalam ciuman itu. Sudah cukup lama mereka melakukan sesi _making out_. Tetapi belum ada tanda-tanda mereka berniat menyudahinya.

Bunyi kecupan bibir yang mengisi ruang itu. Suara desahan Sungmin yang sesekali terdengar. Dan tetesan saliva yang keluar dari kedua bibir mereka yang terpaut. Semua itu menambah keinginan mereka berdua yang sama-sama saling mengingat berbagai sentuhan yang dulu mereka rasakan.

"Shit!" Kyuhyun mengumpat saat ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering dan mengganggu apa yang dia lakukan bersama mantan 'istri'nya.

Sementara Sungmin hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Namja manis itu masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya setelah sekian lama Kyuhyun menawan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat sambil mematikan ponsel-sialan-yang-mengganggu, –menurutnya. Kemudian dia menatap bibir menggoda milik Sungmin yang baru saja dinikmati olehnya.

Entah kenapa jantung mereka mendadak berdegup lebih cepat saat saling menatap satu sama lain. Terlebih lagi Kyuhyun bisa melihat rona kemerahan di pipi mantan 'istri'nya itu. Begitu manis menurutnya.

Beberapa saat berlalu, akhirnya mereka sadar dengan status hubungan mereka sekarang. Mendadak tatapan mereka terkesan canggung dan kemudian mereka menghindar agar tidak saling menatap.

"A-aku pulang dulu," ucap Kyuhyun dengan sedikit gugup. Dia terlihat buru-buru keluar dari rumah Sungmin dan meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih mematung di depan kamar Sunghyun.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin masih bisa merasakan kalau pipinya memanas saat mengingat apa yang baru saja dia lakukan bersama Kyuhyun.

'Kenapa sekarang rasanya begitu berdebar-debar? Padahal dulu aku sudah sering melakukan lebih dari itu dengannya,' gumam Sungmin dalam hati sambil menyentuh bibirnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Dia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia lalukan.

"Oh, Tuhan... kalau aku tidak cepat pergi dari sana, aku pasti sudah tidak bisa menahan diriku," Kyuhyun menggumam sambil mengacak rambutnya sendiri dengan tangan kirinya.

"Aish! Apa yang kau lakukan, Cho Kyuhyun! Dia bukan 'istri'mu lagi! Kau benar-benar pria bodoh!" umpatnya pada diri sendiri.

.

.

**TBC**

===000===

.

.

Akhirnya Chapter 3 selesai~ *gegulingan*

Semoga kalian suka. :D

Maaf ya, lagi-lagi masih tidak ada NC. Saya masih mau mengeksplor perasaan per karakter biar konfliknya berasa.

Tapi saya memang tidak berniat membuat cerita ini terlalu panjang, jadi mungkin sekitar 3 atau 4 chapter lagi juga sudah Ending –mungkin. :D

Hmm... apa feel-nya berasa? Saya agak kurang percaya diri dengan itu. Semoga berasa...

Saya akan perbaiki lagi untuk chapter depannya.

Terima kasih sudah membaca. :D

sorry for typo :D

.

.

**Special thanks to :**

**widiwMin, daeltongryeong, Cho HyunMin, haehyuk shipper, diitactorlove, Shinyoungrin, AraPidooy, vitaminielf, Mimiyeon, kyuminlinz92, Choi Cheonsa, KyuHyunJiYoon, Sung Hye Ah, aoora, sun young, KyuMinnie, naeminnie, Yayaoi, gaeming eternalove, 960120, tanisanursyifa, Hikari, Myblackfairy, MegaKyu, Han je mi, honey26, ar13n, cho devi, Princess Sachie, Rima KyuMin Elf, Mutsuchi, JiYoo861015, Mingss, Aiko Okinawa, Rawwrr, Hyemin Puny Yesung, jung hana cassie, SteffanyChoi, cho ndithkeyta, kyuminring, Saeko Hichoru, icha22madhen, Hyugi Lee, Dina LuvKyumin, Princess Kyumin, melani kyuminElf, Enno KimLee, putryboO, Minyu, rainy hearT, Miyu1905, KimHanKyu, Aoi Ko Mamoru, Elsa Kyung.**

.

.

.

Mind to review? :D


	4. Chapter 4

**My Beloved Family**

By. Lee HyeRi

.

Disclaimer : Semua chara disini milik Tuhan YME dan milik diri mereka masing-masing.

Rated : M

Main pairing : KyuMin (Kyuhyun x Sungmin)

Genre : Romance

Words in this chapter : 4.875

Summary : CH.4! "Mommy, turunkan aku. Aku mau main game. Daddy membelikanku banyak kaset game. Aku mau main sekarang," Sunghyun agak menggeliat minta diturunkan dari gendongan Sungmin. KyuMin Family. Warning: Yaoi, Mpreg but Sungmin already had a children. RnR!

.

.

===000===

.

**Chapter 4**

.

"DADDY~~~" Sunghyun berteriak senang saat melihat ayahnya juga berada di Hongkong International Airport.

Anak laki-laki itu berlari-lari kecil ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Loh, sayang? Kenapa bisa disini?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat tubuh Sunghyun untuk menggendongnya.

"Aku minta ikut Mommy. Habisnya aku tidak mau Mommy pergi berdua saja dengan ahjusshi itu," jawab Sunghyun sambil menunjuk-nujuk ke arah Sungmin dan Siwon yang kini ikut mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun.

Siwon dan Sungmin memang harus melakukan perjalanan bisnis di Hongkong untuk menyelesaikan beberapa urusan mengenai proyek baru yang akan dilaksanakan bersama dengan perusahaan milik Kyuhyun dan beberapa investor asing di Hongkong. Meski mereka tahu kalau nantinya mereka akan bertemu dengan Kyuhyun di Hongkong, mereka tidak tahu kalau ternyata Kyuhyun dan sekretarisnya berada di pesawat yang sama dengan mereka saat kemari.

Kini mereka secara tidak sengaja bertemu saat sampai di Hongkong International Airport. Sunghyun terlihat begitu senang saat melihat Kyuhyun. Dia sangat bersemangat karena masih bisa bertemu ayahnya meski sudah jauh-jauh pergi ke Hongkong.

"Mommy tidak memberitahuku kalau Daddy juga ke sini," Sunghyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa Sunghyun ikut ke sini? Bukannya besok masih sekolah?" tanya Kyuhyun. Namja itu sedikit melirik Sungmin saat menanyakannya. Dan Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa sekarang tatapan Sungmin begitu dingin padanya.

"Kenapa Daddy bersama ahjumma itu sih? Aku tidak suka dia..." kata Sunghyun tanpa menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya.

Victoria hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar perkataan anak dari calon suaminya itu. Tampaknya wanita itu begitu muak melihat Sunghyun yang selalu bermanja-manja pada ayahnya.

"Sunghyun ayo turun. Tadi Sunghyun bilang lapar 'kan?" ajak Sungmin pada anaknya yang masih berada di gendongan Kyuhyun.

"Ng... aku mau sama Daddy," rengek Sunghyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil mendengar anaknya lebih memilih untuk bersamanya.

"Berapa nomor kamarmu? Nanti sore aku akan mengantar Sunghyun kembali ke kamarmu," kata Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

"307," kata Sungmin dengan ketus sambil menyeret kopernya pergi dari tempat itu bersama Siwon.

.

===000===

.

Sungmin menghempaskan dirinya di sebuah ranjang besar di _The Royal Pacific Hotel & Towers_. Sebuah hotel bintang empat yang memang sering digunakan untuk tempat berbisnis. Hotel tersebut terletak di kawasan Tsim Sha Tsui di _district_ Kowloon, Hongkong.

Namja manis itu baru saja selesai makan siang dan membereskan koper. Namun wajahnya masih terlihat murung.

Beberapa hari ini suasana hatinya benar-benar buruk. Semua ini dikarenakan mantan suaminya itu. Benar. Namja itulah yang membuatnya benar-benar kesal.

Sungmin masih ingat jelas tiga hari yang lalu –hari senin. Tepatnya setelah Kyuhyun menciumnya dan kemudian pulang begitu saja. Beberapa saat setelah itu Sungmin menerima pesan singkat di ponselnya. Pesan singkat dari mantan suaminya mengenai apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan tadi.

.

_Cho Kyuhyun_

_10.37 P.M_

_Mianhae, Sungmin._

_Tidak seharusnya aku melakukan itu._

_Lupakanlah. Anggap saja tidak pernah terjadi._

.

Rasanya Sungmin ingin memaki-maki Kyuhyun saat itu juga. Setelah namja itu menciumnya kemudian pergi begitu saja, dan sekarang apa lagi? Menyuruhnya menganggap hal itu tidak pernah terjadi? Cih! Sungmin sudah benar-benar kesal pada namja plin-plan itu!

Dengan mudahnya Kyuhyun menyuruhnya untuk melupakan hal itu dan menganggapnya tidak pernah terjadi!

Sungmin tahu perbuatannya salah. Kyuhyun sudah bukan lagi suaminya. Dan dia paham dengan maksud kata-kata Kyuhyun di pesan singkat itu.

Kyuhyun memang ada benarnya, bahwa hal itu tidak seharusnya terjadi dan terlebih lagi dia sudah mempunyai calon istri. Tapi Kyuhyunlah yang paling bersalah. Namja plin-plan itu yang meminta ijin pada Sungmin untuk menciumnya kemudian setelah itu menyuruh namja manis itu melupakan apa yang telah terjadi. Egois sekali!

Egois sekali, Cho Kyuhyun!

Dan sampai sekarang Sungmin masih meruntuki kobodohannya telah membiarkan mantan suaminya itu menciumnya.

.

.

"Mommy~~" terdengar suara Sunghyun dari luar pintu kamar.

Sungmin beranjak dari ranjang dan membuka pintu kamar hotel itu. Terlihat Kyuhyun dan Sunghyun berdiri di luar pintu.

"Daddy, ayo masuk," Sunghyun menarik lengan kanan Kyuhyun dan membawa ayahnya itu masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Duduk dulu, Daddy. Aku mau bicara dengan Daddy dan Mommy," kata Sunghyun sambil menyuruh orang tuanya untuk duduk bersebelahan di pinggir ranjang.

"Mommy dan Daddy tahu 'kan kalau hari sabtu ini aku ulang tahun?" tanya Sunghyun.

Hari ini hari Kamis. Sunghyun memang ijin untuk tidak berangkat sekolah untuk hari Kamis dan Jumat. Sementara hari Sabtu dan Minggu Sunghyun libur, dan mereka baru akan kembali ke Korea pada hari Minggu. Semua dikarenakan Sunghyun yang begitu memaksa minta ikut ke Hongkong pada Sungmin.

Sebenarnya semua itu Sunghyun lakukan karena teringat kata-kata Eunhae saat di sekolah.

.

'_Minta ikut saja, Sunghyunnie. Bagaimana kalau nanti ahjusshi itu tidak membawa mommy-mu kembali ke Korea? Kalau Sunghyunnie ikut, Sunghyunnie 'kan bisa melindungi Sungmin-ahjumma dari ahjusshi tinggi itu,' kata Eunhae dengan agak berlebihan._

.

Namun tadinya Sunghyun tidak tahu kalau ternyata Daddy-nya ikut –terlebih lagi sekarang malah berada di hotel yang sama dengan Mommy-nya.

Sebenarnya jelas saja Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menginap di hotel yang sama, karena memang pertemuan bisnisnya dilakukan di ruang pertemuan yang memang sudah tersedia di hotel ini untuk para pebisnis.

"Tentu saja Daddy ingat," kata Kyuhyun dengan sedikit melirik Sungmin yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Mommy sangat ingat, sayang. Sunghyun 'kan memaksa ingin ikut kemari agar tidak sendirian saat ulang tahun. Benar 'kan?"

"Mommy benar!" Sunghyun melompat-lompat senang.

"Ng... aku mau minta sesuatu sama Mommy dan Daddy untuk hadiah ulang tahunku," lanjut Sunghyun dengan senyum manisnya.

"Minta apa? Kalau tidak aneh-aneh pasti Daddy belikan,"

Sunghyun mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar perkataan ayahnya. Untuk ulang tahunnya kali ini, dia tidak mengharapakan mainan atau kaset game apapun. Sunghyun menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih berharga dari semua itu.

"Aku tidak mau mainan! Aku mau ke Disneyland sama Mommy dan Daddy. Aku ingin kesana. Eunhae-hyung sudah pernah ke sana, masa aku belum,"

"Tapi Mommy sibuk, sayang. Mommy 'kan ke sini bukan untuk jalan-jalan,"

"Daddy~ aku mau ke sana," rengek Sunghyun pada ayahnya.

"Daddy tidak bisa janji. Tapi kalau memang pekerjaan Daddy cepat selesai, Daddy akan usahakan untuk menemanimu kesana,"

"Ah, Daddy baik!" Sunghyun tertawa riang sambil memegang kedua tangan Kyuhyun dan melompat-lompat kecil.

"Mommy... ayolah... Daddy saja sudah setuju. Mommy~~~" rengek Sunghyun yang kali ini sedikit mengguncang lengan kiri Sungmin.

"Baiklah, tapi kalau pekerjaan Mommy sudah selesai ya,"

"Horeee!"

===000===

.

.

"Mommy, makanannya lucu ya. Bentuknya ikan," kata Sunghyun sambil menatap kagum pada makanan di hadapannya.

Sekarang memang Sunghyung, Sungmin, dan Siwon sedang makan malam di restoran yang masih berada di dalam hotel mereka.

Makanan yang berada di hadapan Sunghyun adalah _Twin Fish Dumpling in Lotus Pond, _semacam dim sum berisi fillet ikan segar dan potongan udang dan dibungkus dengan bentuk ikan. Bentuknya memang lucu. Terdapat dua buah sehingga disebut ikan kembar. Lalu di makanan itu juga terdapat garnis yang dibuat seperti bunga teratai. Semua itu membuat makanan itu benar-benar terlihat menarik. Sungmin juga memesan makanan yang sama dengan Sunghyun.

Berbeda dengan Siwon yang memesan _Wok-fried Sliced Veal Tenderloin in Pepper Garlic Sauce_, yaitu semacam terderloin lada hitam dengan sayuran buncis.

"Iya, sayang. Ayo cepat dimakan," ucap Sungmin pada Sunghyun yang duduk di sebelahnya. Sementara Siwon duduk di hadapan mereka.

"Sunghyun suka makanannya?" tanya Siwon dengan ramah.

Sunghyun hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menatap tidak suka pada Siwon.

"Sunghyun, tidak boleh begitu pada Siwon-ahjusshi," kata Sungmin yang merasa tidak enak hati pada boss-nya karena anaknya selalu saja bersikap kurang sopan pada Siwon.

"Mianhae, Siwon-ahjusshi," ucap Sunghyun setengah hati.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa, Sunghyunnie," kata Siwon sambil mengambil ponsel di saku celananya karena dia merasa ponselnya berdering.

"Sebentar ya, aku terima telepon dulu," lanjut Siwon untuk pamit meninggalkan meja makan pada Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan kembali menatap makanan di hadapannya –yang belum sama sekali dia sentuh. Sejujurnya Sungmin tidak begitu lapar. Sepulang rapat tadi sore, Siwon mengajaknya makan walaupun makanan tersebut masih bisa dibilang cemilan sambil minum secangkir kopi.

"Ah, Daddy!" Sunghyun sedikit berteriak senang saat melihat ayahnya juga datang ke restoran yang sama dengannya.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum simpul dan berjalan menuju meja makan tempat anaknya berada. Tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak sendirian. Ada Victoria yang selalu menempelnya kemana-mana. Dan itu juga membuat Sunghyun tidak begitu senang.

"Daddy, ayo sini... makan sama akuuu~" pinta Sunghyun.

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam. Dia terlihat berpikir sambil melirik ke arah Sungmin yang kini bersikap begitu acuh padanya.

"Daddy, ayoooo duduk di sini~" sekali lagi Sunghyun agak merengek pada ayahnya.

Kyuhyun menatap Victoria sekilas. Ada raut kecewa di wajah wanita itu. Sepertinya Victoria menginginkan makan malam berdua saja dengan calon suaminya itu.

"Baiklah, Daddy makan di sini," ucap Kyuhyun akhirnya.

Hal itu membuat Victoria terlihat begitu tidak suka. Tetapi mau tidak mau akhirnya wanita itu ikut duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun.

Tak lama kemudian, Siwon kembali setelah dia selesai menerima telepon. Wajahnya terlihat panik. Dia bahkan tidak mempedulikan Kyuhyun dan Victoria yang kini telah bergabung di meja makannya.

"Sungmin-ah, ikut aku. Ada masalah penting," kata Siwon sambil menyuruh Sungmin untuk mengikutinya.

Kyuhyun hanya kembali menatap tidak suka melihat mantan istrinya itu berjalan pergi bersama boss-nya.

.

.

"Ada masalah di rumah. 'Istri'ku masuk rumah sakit. Aku akan pulang ke Korea besok pagi. Sekarang aku harus menyelesaikan semua urusanku di sini. Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan aku tinggal?" tanya Siwon pada Sungmin saat mereka sudah berada di luar restoran.

"A-apa yang terjadi pada Kibum-sshi? Dia kenapa?" Sungmin terlihat khawatir.

Sungmin memang tidak begitu mengenal 'istri' boss-nya. Namja manis itu hanya beberapa kali pernah bertemu dengannya. Pertama bertemu dengannya sewaktu Sungmin datang di pernikahan mereka.

Saat ini hubungan Sungmin dengan 'istri' boss-nya memang tidak begitu baik. Kibum selalu mengira Sungmin adalah selingkuhan Siwon meski Sungmin sudah sangat sering menyangkal semua itu.

Dari awal, Siwon memang menikah dengan Kibum hanya karena orang tuanya menjodohkannya dengan namja itu. Mereka menikah sekitar enam bulan yang lalu. Dan sampai saat ini pun sesungguhnya Siwon masih menyimpan perasaan pada Sungmin. Dari dulu Siwon sudah mencintainya. Bahkan sebelum Sungmin bercerai dengan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak tahu. Karena itulah besok pagi aku akan pulang. Sekarang aku akan menyelesaikan urusan penandatanganan itu. Sisanya aku serahkan padamu di rapat besok. Maaf merepotkanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo cepat kau selesaikan pekerjaanmu. 'Istri'mu pasti sudah menunggumu di sana,"

"Gomawo, Sungmin-ah. Kau benar-benar baik," ucap Siwon sambil memeluk Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum dan balas memeluk boss-nya yang tampan itu.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sungmin kembali ke meja makan tanpa Siwon –yang kini sedang sibuk mengejar waktu untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya agar bisa pulang ke Korea besok pagi.

"Mommy lihat! Makanku hampir habis. Aku makan sendiri loh," ucap Sunghyun dengan bangga.

Sungmin hanya balas tersenyum dan mengelus sayang rambut anaknya.

Sementara Kyuhyun kini sedang menatap makanan yang tersaji di hadapannya dengan wajah bingung. Makanan itu bernama _Fried-rice with Tasmanian Crabmeat stuffed in whole Crab Shell_, yaitu semacam nasi goreng rasa kari yang diletakkan di dalam cangkang tidak suka dengan makanan itu. Victorialah yang dengan asal memesankannya tanpa bertanya padanya dulu.

"Sayang, kenapa tidak dimakan? Aku tahu kau lapar dan aku sudah memesan makanan itu khusus untukmu," kata Victoria dengan senyum manisnya. Wanita itu juga memesan makanan yang sama dengan Kyuhyun.

"Eng..." Kyuhyun agak bingung mengatakannya. Dia tidak ingin melukai perasaan calon istrinya itu. Tetapi dia juga sama sekali tidak menyukai makanan yang dipilihkan oleh Victoria untuknya.

.

.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin menyodorkan makanan miliknya kepada Kyuhyun. Perlahan dia meletakannya persis di depan mantan suaminya itu. Sama dengan yang dimakan oleh Sunghyun, makanan milik Sungmin juga _Twin Fish Dumpling in Lotus Pond_.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Victoria membentak Sungmin dengan nada tidak suka.

"Kyuhyun tidak suka makanan itu. Dia agak alergi dengan bumbu karinya," kata Sungmin dengan membuat suara setenang mungkin.

"Kau sok tahu sekali, Sungmin-sshi," cibir Victoria sambil menatap remeh pada makanan milik Sungmin yang diletakan di depan meja Kyuhyun.

"Kau bisa memakan makananku. Aku tidak lapar. Dan akan lama kalau kau pesan makanan yang baru," kali ini Sungmin bicara pada Kyuhyun tanpa mempedulikan cibiran dari Victoria.

Restoran di hotel ini memang selalu ramai. Pengunjung hotel biasanya harus memesan makanan terlebih dahulu sebelum datang kemari. Jika tidak memesannya terlebih dulu, mereka akan menunggu lama untuk mendapatkan menu yang baru mereka pesan.

"Gomawo, Min-ah," kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis pada mantan 'istri'nya itu.

Sungmin sangat tahu bahwa Kyuhyun suka _seafood_, jadi Sungmin yakin kalau Kyuhyun tidak akan menolak makanan yang diberikannya.

"Qian, yang dikatakan Sungmin memang benar. Aku agak alergi dengan bumbu masakan itu," lanjut Kyuhyun sambil berniat memakan makanan yang diberikan oleh Sungmin.

"Jangan makan makanan itu!" sekali lagi Victoria berkata dengan ketus.

Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk makan dan memandang penuh tanya pada calon istrinya. Sejujurnya Kyuhyun paling tidak suka kalau acara makannya diganggu. Apalagi saat dia sedang lapar.

"Kita pesan saja yang baru!" lanjut Victoria sambil menatap tidak suka pada makanan yang akan dimakan Kyuhyun.

"Qian, aku sudah lapar! Dan akan lama kalau pesan yang baru. Kau mau aku menunggu selama itu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada tidak suka.

"Aku tidak suka kau memakannya! KAU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MENGHARGAIKU, CHO KYUHYUN!" teriak Victoria.

"Jangan berteriak di depan anakku!" Sungmin balas membentak wanita itu sambil menutup kedua telinga Sunghyun.

"Kau bahkan berani menyela pembicaraan orang lain! Kau benar-benar tidak sopan ya, Sungmin-sshi!"

"Hanya karena kau berteriak, Victoria-sshi," cibir Sungmin.

"Aishh! KAU PIKIR KAU ITU SIAPA!"

"Hentikan Qian! Cukup! Jangan berteriak di depan Sunghyun!" kini Kyuhyun kembali bicara.

"Hah! Sunghyun lagi... Sunghyun lagi... Persetan dengan anakmu!" teriak Victoria sambil beranjak dari meja makan dan pergi begitu saja.

"Aishh..." Kyuhyun mendengus pelan sambil memberi tatapan 'Maaf' pada semua orang yang berada di sekelilingnya.

Victoria memang sudah berhasil memancing keributan sehingga semua orang di sekitar situ memperhatikan meja Kyuhyun dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kau tidak menyusulnya?" tanya Sungmin yang heran karena Kyuhyun malah dengan santai melanjutkan makannya. Dan tentu saja Kyuhyun sedang memakan makanan milik Sungmin.

"Malas," jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Mommy, ahjumma itu... aku takut," kata Sunghyun setelah Sungmin melepaskan tangannya dari kedua telinga Sunghyun.

"Sssh... jangan takut. Ahjumma itu sudah pergi sekarang," Sungmin merengkuh anaknya ke dalam pelukan. Sunghyun terlihat hampir menangis. Bagaimanapun juga anak sekecil itu pasti akan takut jika ada seseorang yang berbicara keras dan kasar di hadapannya.

"Tapi tadi dia berteriak pada Mommy 'kan? Walaupun tidak begitu dengar, tapi aku tahu. D-dia jahat pada Mommy..."

"Mommy tidak apa-apa, sayang. Ahjumma itu hanya sedang kesal makanya dia seperti itu. Sekarang Sunghyun makan lagi ya," bujuk Sungmin sambil menyeka air mata anaknya.

Sunghyun kemudian mengangguk dan kembali melanjutkan makannya.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap kagum pada mantan istrinya itu. Sungmin begitu lembut dan baik hati. Entah kebodohan apa yang dia lakukan dua tahun yang lalu sampai dia menceraikan Sungmin yang begitu terlihat sempurna itu.

.

.

===000===

.

Sungmin berjalan sedikit tergesa. Ini sudah lebih dari jam sepuluh malam. Tetapi dia tidak menemukan Sunghyun di kamar hotelnya. Dia menduga Sunghyun berada di kamar ayahnya.

Ini sudah ketiga kalinya Sungmin menekan bel kamar Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak membuka pintunya. Dengan sedikit penasaran, Sungmin mendorong pintu kamar tersebut dan ternyata pintu itu tidak terkunci.

Namja manis itu memang merasa tidak sopan jika masuk ke kamar orang secara langsung seperti ini. Namun dia begitu khawatir dengan keberadaan Sunghyun. Dia memang tidak begitu yakin kalau Sunghyun ke kamar ayahnya, tapi Sungmin harus cari kemana lagi kalau bukan ke sini?

"Sunghyun?" panggil Sungmin lirih sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun.

"HAH!" tanpa sadar Sungmin sedikit berteriak saat menyaksikan apa yang ada di hadapannya. Kedua tangannya menutup mulutnya. Matanya sedikit melebar karena terkejut.

Kyuhyun berada di atas ranjang dengan kancing kemeja yang semuanya telah terlepas. Dan Victoria yang menduduki selangkangan Kyuhyun dengan tiga kancing bajunya yang telah terbuka, memperlihatkan lekukan indah kedua payudaranya.

"S-sungmin," Kyuhyun bangun dari ranjang dan menghempaskan Victoria dari tubuhnya.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan lakukan itu!" bentak Kyuhyun pada wanita itu.

"Kenapa? Kau masih juga tidak mau mengaku bahwa kau tidak bisa meniduri wanita? Ckck, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka, Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Hentikan Qian! Keluar dari kamarku sekarang!" usir Kyuhyun sambil kembali mengancingkan kemejanya.

"Semua ini gara-gara kau, Sungmin-sshi!" kini Victoria malah beralih membentak Sungmin yang masih berdiri mematung di dekat lemari.

Wanita itu kembali mengancingkan bajunya dan mengambil tas kecil miliknya yang berada di ranjang Kyuhyun.

Entah kenapa Sungmin begitu tidak suka melihat wanita itu berusaha merayu Kyuhyun di ranjang. Tetapi tak bisa dipungkiri, Sungmin mempunyai rasa bangga tersendiri saat menyadari Kyuhyun tidak tertarik dengan rayuan wanita itu.

"Kenapa kau menyalahkan ku, Victoria-sshi? Mungkin kau memang kurang menggoda sampai Kyuhyun tidak berminat menidurimu," sindir Sungmin.

"KAU!" Victoria menatap tajam Sungmin dan mendekat ke arahnya dengan penuh kemarahan. Jelas saja wanita itu merasa sangat tersinggung dengan kata-kata Sungmin.

"Aku berani jamin. Bahkan dia tidak menegang saat kau sentuh. Benar 'kan?" sekali lagi Sungmin mencibir wanita itu.

"Brengsek kau!" maki Victoria sambil menamparkan tas kecilnya ke wajah Sungmin.

"Aishh," Sungmin hanya bisa mendesis pelan saat merasakan pipi kirinya sakit karena pukulan wanita itu.

"Song Qian! KELUAR DARI KAMARKU SEKARANG!" bentak Kyuhyun, yang kali ini sukses membuat wanita itu pergi dengan kemarahan yang luar biasa.

"Sungmin, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil berniat menyentuh pipi kiri Sungmin yang terlihat memerah karena memar.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Sungmin menepis tangan Kyuhyun.

Bagaimanapun juga dia masih kesal dengan pesan singkat dari Kyuhyun tiga hari yang lalu.

"Aku sedang mencari Sunghyun. Dia tidak ada di kamar. Ku pikir dia di kamarmu," ucap Sungmin untuk mengalihkan suasana agar Kyuhyun tidak membahas hal yang baru saja terjadi.

"Dia tidak kemari. Sebaiknya kita cepat mencarinya,"

.

.

===000===

.

.

"Ah, Mommy~ Daddy~" suara Sunghyun terdengar di ujung koridor depan kamar Sungmin. Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum riang sambil melambaikan tangannya pada kedua orang tuanya.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun baru saja berniat akan melaporkan pada petugas keamanan bahwa putra mereka menghilang di hotel. Ternyata Sunghyun malah kembali ke kamar Sungmin dengan digendong oleh Siwon.

"Sunghyun? Kenapa bisa bersama Siwon-ahjusshi?" tanya Sungmin pada anaknya.

"Mommy, ahjusshi memberiku es krim~" Sunghyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin alih-alih memakan es krim corn di tangannya sambil tersenyum manis pada Siwon.

"Apa dia merepotkanmu?" tanya Sungmin pada boss-nya.

"Tidak. Sunghyun hanya main ke kamarku. Dia bilang ingin bicara denganku. Iya, 'kan sayang?"

"Iya, ahjusshi," Sunghyun mengangguk senang.

"Memangnya apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Itu rahasia sesama namja, Mommy~"

"Ahaha... anakmu benar-benar lucu, hyung," kata Siwon sambil mengacak lembut rambut Sunghyun.

'Hyung?' gumam Sungmin dalam hati. Dia sedikit terkejut mendengar boss-nya memanggilnya dengan 'hyung'. Padahal sebelumnya Siwon selalu menolak setiap kali Sungmin menyuruhnya memanggilnya dengan 'hyung'. Entah apa yang telah dikatakan oleh Sunghyun pada Siwon sampai boss-nya yang tampan itu terlihat berubah sikap pada Sungmin.

"Sunghyun, ahjusshi harus kembali bekerja. Sudah dulu ya,"

"Hum," Sunghyun mengangguk dan turun dari gendongan Siwon.

"Daddy, ayo masuk," ajak Sunghyun pada Daddy-nya untuk masuk ke kamar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun pun akhirnya masuk ke kamar walaupun ekor matanya masih melirik ke arah Sungmin dan Siwon yang sepertinya masih akan berbincang di luar kamar.

.

.

"Aku masih harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku malam ini. Pesawatku akan berangkan pagi-pagi sekali, jadi berkasnya akan aku titipkan di bagian resepsionist. Hyung bisa mengambilnya sebelum rapat,"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk sambil menatap lembut pada boss-nya. Siwon terlihat berbeda sekarang.

"Rapat besok, semuanya aku serahkan pada hyung. Sekali lagi maaf merepotkan,"

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini sudah tugasku sebagai asistenmu, Siwon-ah,"

"Ah, sudah dulu ya, hyung. Sampai jumpa di Korea nanti,"

"Ne, Siwon-ah. Dan semoga Kibum-sshi baik-baik saja,"

"Terima kasih,"

.

.

"Mommy, ternyata Siwon-ahjusshi itu baik ya," kata Sunghyun yang telah selesai menghabiskan es krimnya.

Sementara Sungmin sedang membuka lemari untuk menyiapkan piama untuk anak tersayangnya itu. Namja manis itu tidak begitu mendengar perkataan Sunghyun sehingga dia tidak menjawabnya.

"Benarkah? Baikkan mana sama Daddy?" tanya Kyuhyun yang agak tidak suka Sunghyun memuji boss Sungmin itu.

"Baikkan Daddy dong~" Sunghyun tersenyum dan memeluk ayahnya.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum dalam hati mendengar jawaban dari anaknya itu.

"Aku ngantuk. Daddy tidur di sini ya," pinta Sunghyun.

Kyuhyun terdiam sambil berpikir. Jujur saja dia malas untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Malas jika nantinya Victoria kembali datang ke kamarnya dan mengajak untuk berdebat lagi. Lama-lama Kyuhyun mulai muak dengan wanita itu.

"Kalau Mommy-mu mengijinkan," jawab Kyuhyun sambil berharap Sungmin mengijinkannya untuk menginap di kamar ini.

"Mommy, bagaimana?" tanya Sunghyun.

"Tidak boleh. Daddy-mu sudah punya kamar sendiri," jawab Sungmin ketus sambil memakaikan Sunghyun piama berwarna pink.

"Yaaaah~ Mommy..." Sunghyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku malas pergi ke kamarku," kata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Entah kenapa dia perlu memberitahu Sungmin kalau dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan wanita itu untuk saat ini.

"Iya, Mommy. Aku juga tidak mau Daddy tidur di kamarnya. Ahjumma genit itu kadang suka datang ke kamar Daddy loh," tutur Sunghyun.

Sungmin hanya memutar bola matanya melihat Sunghyun yang selalu saja kompak dengan ayahnya.

Tetapi, jika bicara tentang wanita yang bernama Victoria itu, entah kenapa membuat Sungmin juga ikut kesal. Apalagi tadi dia menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana gilanya wanita itu saat berusaha merayu Kyuhyun di ranjang. Rasanya Sungmin benar-benar ingin mencekik Victoria saat itu juga.

'Oh, Sunghyun sayang... seandainya kau sudah besar dan tahu kalau wanita genit itu hampir saja memperkosa Daddy-mu,' gumam Sungmin dalam hati dengan kalimat yang sangat berlebihan.

Jelas saja itu hanya perumpamaan. Sesungguhnya Sungmin sangat tidak rela melihat Kyuhyun dengan wanita tadi. Tapi sekali lagi, Sungmin rasanya begitu puas saat melihat bagaimana kesalnya wajah Victoria yang gagal merayu Kyuhyun.

"Waktu aku dan Daddy liburan, ahjumma genit itu suka ke kamar Daddy. Tapi Daddy menyuruhnya pergi. Daddy maunya tidur sama aku. Iya 'kan?" lanjut Sunghyun yang masih saja bercerita tentang ketidaksukaannya pada Victoria.

"Eh? Iya, sayang," jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

.

.

===000===

.

"Daddy piamanya lucu," kata Sunghyun sambil menatap senang pada Kyuhyun yang memakai piama berwarna pink milik Mommy-nya.

Sementara itu Sungmin memakai piama berwarna putih miliknya.

"Piama Daddy warnanya sama denganku," ucap Sunghyun lagi yang kini sudah terbaring di ranjang bersebelahan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Daddy suka warna pink tidak?" tanya Sunghyun. Entah kenapa hari ini anak itu terlihat senang dan cerewet sekali.

"Suka," jawab Kyuhyun singkat sambil melirik Sungmin yang masih duduk di pinggir ranjang dan terlihat sudah mengantuk.

Merasa Daddy-nya melihat ke arah lain, Sunghyun pun juga ikut melihat ke arah yang sama dengan Daddy-nya.

"Mommy ngantuk ya? Sini, tidur di sebelahku,"

"..." Sungmin terdiam dan sedikit melirik Kyuhyun saat dia merebahkan diri di sebelah Sunghyun.

Kini mereka sama-sama berada di satu ranjang besar. Sunghyun tidur di tengah-tengah orang tuanya. Terlihat sekali kalau anak itu begitu merasa bahagia. Seingatnya, ini pertama kalinya dia bisa tidur bertiga dengan orang tuanya. Meski sebenarnya, sebelum orang tua mereka bercerai, Sunghyun sudah sangat sering tidur bertiga seperti ini.

Namun, kini anak laki-laki itu tidak menyadari kalau kedua orang tuanya saling mencuri pandang satu sama lain saat Sunghyun sudah mulai tertidur.

.

.

===000===

Sunghyun bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Dia begitu semangat hari ini. Dan dia sangat senang mengingat semalam dia bisa tidur dengan kedua orang tuanya.

Anak laki-laki itu duduk di ranjang sambil memperhatikan kedua orang tuanya yang masih terlelap. Sunghyun tidak bisa memungkiri kalau dia sangat kagum pada Mommy dan Daddy-nya. Sunghyun benar-benar sangat menyayangi mereka.

"Mommy manis..." ucap Sunghyun lirih sambil menatap Mommy-nya.

"Daddy tampan..." kini Sunghyun beralih menatap ayahnya.

Dia tersenyum senang dan turun dari ranjang. Anak laki-laki itu berniat main game sambil menunggu orang tuanya terbangun dari tidurnya. Biasanya Sunghyun akan ribut dan membangunkan Sungmin jika anak itu bangun lebih dulu dari Mommy-nya. Tapi sepertinya saat ini dia tidak tega membangunkan kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

Beberapa saat setelah Sunghyun bosan dengan game-nya, dia kembali menuju ranjang. Betapa kagetnya dia saat melihat kini Mommy dan Daddy-nya tidur sambil berpelukan.

Kepala Sungmin berada di dada Kyuhyun dan lengannya berada di pinggang Kyuhyun untuk memeluknya. Sementara itu Kyuhyun menyamankan kepalanya di pucuk kepala Sungmin sambil lengannya juga melingkari pinggang Sungmin secara possesive.

Mereka terlihat masih tidur terlelap dan berpelukan secara tidak sadar saat Sunghyun sudah tidak ada di ranjang.

"Ihihihi... mereka lucu," bisik Sunghyun sambil memperhatikan orang tuanya yang begitu terlihat manis.

Tiba-tiba dia punya sebuah ide. Dia mengambil ponsel ayahnya dan mengambil foto orang tuanya yang sedang tertidur itu.

"Wah, fotonya bagus," Sunghyun tersenyum senang melihat hasil foto yang diambilnya. Orang tuanya terlihat begitu damai dan nyaman dalam posisi itu. Benar-benar seperti sepasang suami-istri yang terlihat bahagia.

"Fotonya kirim ke Siwon-ahjusshi, ah!" gumam Sunghyun sambil menekan-nekan tombol di ponsel ayahnya untuk mengirim foto tersebut pada Siwon. Karena Siwon telah menjadi rekan bisnis dari Kyuhyun, tentu saja Kyuhyun punya nomor ponsel namja tinggi itu.

"Kirim ke Vic-ahjumma juga!" gumam Sunghyun lagi sambil menyeringai kecil membayangkan reaksi wanita itu saat melihat foto yang dikirimnya.

"Kirim ke Ahra-ahjumma juga. Hmm... ke Hyukkie-ahjumma juga," Sunghyun terus menggumam sambil terkikik geli saat mengirimkan foto itu ke orang-orang.

"Ah, aku hampir lupa! Kirim ke nenek juga~"

.

.

**TBC**

===000===

**a/n :**

Apa yang akan terjadi setelah Sunghyun menyebarkan foto 'mesra' orang tuanya?

Hehehe...

Chapter ini setting-nya di Hongkong dan saya ampe muter2 google buat cari tau suasana Hongkong seperti apa. Semoga deskripsinya tidak aneh. ^_^

Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? apa feel-nya berasa? Terus bagaimana dengan alurnya? Apa kalian suka dengan perkembangan ceritanya?

Review yaaaa~ :D

.

.

**Special Thanks to :**

**Miyu1905, gaeming eternalove, Myblackfairy, Mimiyeon, Princess kyumin, Melani kyuminELF, kyuminlinz92, Hie, vainvampire, JiYoo861015, MegaKyu, someone, honey26, widiwMin, ar13n, Cho HyunMin, Aegyo Lov3, Aiko Okinawa, ikkimassu, Dina LuvKyumin, Rainy HearT, putryboO, Hikari Hoshigawa, 960120, naeminnie, Saeko Hichoru, kyokyorae, sun young, Cho MiNa, KyuMinnie, KyuMin addict, Princekyu, Hyugi Lee, Soldier of Light, Minyu, syoo, Elsa Kyung, Park Soohee, CieL Song, winter boy, Lianzzz, Bunny Min, SteffanyChoi, Kyumin forever, Rima KyuMin Elf, Cho Kyumin1322, weichii, Shinyoungrin, Rawwrr, vitaminielf, HaEHyuk, BunnyMinnie, Fujiwara Roronoa, Kyumin Forever.**

**.**

Buat yang review, ini saya kasih ciuman dari Sunghyun ke kalian.

*Lemparin Sunghyun ke reviewers*

Sunghyun : "Huweee~ Mommy~ Daddy~ aku dikorbanin~ Helppppp..."

**.**

P.s : Kritik, saran, opini, atau apapun bahkan flame(selama itu wajar) selalu saya terima.

Terima kasih untuk yang masih setia mereview fic ini. Saya sangat bahagia. *hugs all reviewers*

Tidak ada kata terlambat untuk review fic saya~

Saya tunggu yaaa~ :D


	5. Chapter 5

**My Beloved Family**

**By. Lee HyeRi**

.

Disclaimer : Semua chara disini milik diri mereka masing-masing. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin. Sungmin milik Kyuhyun. Saya hanya pinjam nama. :D

Rated : T for this chapter and M for future Chapter.

Main pairing : KyuMin (Kyuhyun x Sungmin)

Genre : Romance, Drama.

Words in this chapter :

Summary : CH.5! "Mommy, turunkan aku. Aku mau main game. Daddy membelikanku banyak kaset game. Aku mau main sekarang," Sunghyun agak menggeliat minta diturunkan dari gendongan Sungmin. KyuMin Family. Warning: Yaoi, Mpreg but Sungmin already had a children. RnR!

.

.

**a/n :** Maaf untuk keterlambatan meng-update story ini. well, semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan.

Happy reading~ :D

.

===000===

**Chapter 5**

"Mmhh..." Sungmin agak menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Dia sudah setengah sadar sekarang.

Matanya sedikit mengerjap untuk mengumpulkan nyawa-nyawanya yang seakan menguap saat tidur tadi. Tak lama kemudian, namja manis itu merasa bahwa ada lengan besar yang melingkari pinggangnya.

Akhirnya, Sungmin pun sadar dengan posisi tidurnya sekarang. Berada dalam pelukan mantan suaminya.

"Cho Kyuhyun," panggil Sungmin dengan suara yang masih sedikit serak.

"Nghh?" Kyuhyun hanya menanggapi sekilas dengan mata yang masih terpejam sambil tanpa sadar mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Sungmin.

"Aishh... apa-apaan dia ini," Sungmin menggeliat agar lepas dari pelukan namja itu. Tetapi lengan Kyuhyun terlalu kuat. Namja manis itu akhirnya hanya bisa terdiam di posisinya sambil menatap kesal pada wajah Kyuhyun yang hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter darinya.

"H-heh!" Sungmin agak memekik kecil saat merasakan sesuatu yang telah mengeras menyentuh pahanya. Mata foxy namja itu pun melebar menyadari bahwa mantan suaminya itu sedang dalam keadaan 'Morning Problem'nya.

Wajar saja jika seorang pria dewasa terbangun dengan kejantanannya yang menegang di pagi hari. Namun bukan itu yang menjadi masalah bagi Sungmin sekarang.

Kyuhyun kini sedang memeluknya –dan itu sangat membuat Sungmin merasa tidak nyaman dengan keadaan saat ini. Kyuhyun sudah bukan lagi suaminya. Tentu saja sangat risih jika mereka berada dalam posisi seintim itu.

"Y-yah! Kau benar-benar tidak berubah! L-lepaskan aku!" Sungmin menggeliat lagi agar lepas dari pelukan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin masih ingat jelas bagaimana dulu Kyuhyun selalu meminta jatah pagi harinya dengan melakukan _morning sex_ untuk menenangkan 'Little Cho' miliknya.

Wajah namja manis itu kini begitu merah merasakan organ sensitif Kyuhyun –yang-pernah-menjadi-miliknya- kini begitu terasa keras menempel di pahanya. Entah kenapa, sejenak Sungmin menjadi teringat bagaimana rasanya benda keras dan besar itu saat memasuki tubuhnya –dulu. Dan dia masih ingat bagaimana rasanya saat dia dan Kyuhyun melakukannya. Melakukan kegiatan sakral ketika 'membuat' Sunghyun.

"Min... nghh..." sebuah desahan keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendelik tak percaya mendengar mantan suaminya itu mendesahkan namanya saat tertidur.

'Oh, Tuhan. Dia sedang bermimpi apa!' teriak Sungmin dalam hati.

"Y-yah! Cho Kyuhyun!" panggil Sungmin dengan sedikit berteriak. Sekarang wajah namja manis itu sudah benar-benar memerah karena malu.

"Huh?" tak lama, Kyuhyun pun mulai tersadar.

Mantan suami Sungmin itu menatap bingung dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya. Matanya yang masih setengah terpejam itu menatap aneh pada wajah Sungmin yang begitu dekat dengannya.

"Apa ini masih bagian dari mimpiku?" gumam Kyuhyun sambil terus mengamati wajah mantan 'istri'nya.

"Kau sudah mulai gila," cibir Sungmin.

"Terbangun dengan kau berada di sisiku. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak berpikir seperti itu?"

Sungmin hanya memutar bola matanya. Dia malas menanggapi kata-kata Kyuhyun tadi. Namja manis itu hanya terdiam dan membiarkan Kyuhyun terus memeluk tubuhnya. Dia tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa kehangatan tubuh besar itu masih tetap sama seperti dulu. Masih terasa hangat dan begitu nyaman.

Beberapa saat mereka terus dalam posisi seperti itu. Tetap terdiam meski keduanya begitu merasa canggung. Tidak ada yang bisa menyangkal bahwa keduanya merasa begitu berdebar-debar saat posisi mereka kini sedekat itu. Namun mereka menyukainya. Perasaan bahagia dan nyaman saat mereka bersama membuat mereka seakan ketagihan. Mereka seperti kembali ke masa lalu, saat mereka belum menjadi sepasang kekasih. Saat keduanya masih saling memendam apa yang mereka rasakan satu sama lain.

"Min..."

"Hmm?"

"Bisakah... kita terus seperti ini?"

Sungmin mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menatap Kyuhyun. Namja manis itu terlalu bingung dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang terkesan ambigu baginya.

"Kau hanya akan menyuruhku melupakan itu, pada akhirnya," gumam Sungmin sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau marah karena pesan singkatku?" tebak Kyuhyun sambil meraih pipi Sungmin dan memalingkan wajah manis itu untuk kembali menatapnya.

"Untuk apa aku marah dengan hal itu? Seperti aku peduli saja!"

"Aku tahu kau marah,"

"Sok tahu sekali!"

"Min..." protes Kyuhyun sambil terus menatap mata indah mantan 'istri'nya yang hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter darinya.

"Aku sudah melupakannya seperti maumu, Cho Kyuhyun. Jadi jangan bahas hal itu lagi!" ucap Sungmin dengan nada kesal.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membuatmu mengingatnya. Mengingat yang malam itu kita lakukan. Sampai kau tidak akan bisa melupakannya lagi,"

Perlahan Kyuhyun pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah namja manis itu.

"Y-yah! Apa yang ka-" ucapan Sungmin terhenti saat Kyuhyun menciumnya.

Sungmin tidak bisa protes saat Kyuhyun terus melumat bibirnya. Dia tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa bibir itu selalu membuatnya menggila. Bibir dari orang yang selalu tahu bagaimana cara membuatnya begitu merasa nikmat.

Cho Kyuhyun... Cho Kyuhyun...

Rasanya semua perasaan mereka kembali melebur bersama ciuman itu. Kyuhyun juga tidak bisa menyangkalnya. Dia tidak bisa berpura-pura tenang saat jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika mencium bibir namja manis yang dulu pernah menjadi miliknya.

Dia meruntuki dirinya yang mungkin kini terlihat begitu tolol. Bagiamana bisa seorang Cho Kyuhyun merasa tubuhnya sedikit bergetar saat mencium seseorang. Seolah dari ciuman itu perasaannya ikut terserap dan terus membuatnya merasa ingin mencium bibir menggoda itu lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

"Mnhh..." Sungmin sedikit mendesah saat Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

Pandangan mereka tidak lepas satu sama lain. Kedua manik mata mereka bertemu seakan menunjukan ketulusan dan keseriusan dari apa yang telah mereka lakukan. Dan kini Sungmin yakin bahwa Kyuhyun telah membuatnya akan selalu mengingat momen ini sampai kapan pun.

"Nghh..." namja manis itu mengerang pelan saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mencium lehernya.

Sekali lagi Sungmin tidak mampu melawannya. Tubuhnya seakan lemas karena perlakuan Kyuhyun padanya. Ada hasrat dalam dirinya yang juga menginginkan sentuhan-sentuhan seperti ini dari mantan suaminya itu.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil saat dia berhasil membuat sebuah tanda kemerahan di leher Sungmin. Kyuhyun berniat membuatnya lagi. Membuat tanda itu sebanyak mungkin. Rasa dari kulit putih mulus namja manis itu memang begitu memabukkannya. Kyuhyun merindukan semua itu –sampai rasanya hampir gila.

.

.

"M-mommy... ka-kalian sedang apa?"

Suara kecil Sunghyun membuat kedua namja yang tengah bercumbu itu sadar dimana mereka sekarang. Orang tua Sunghyun itu hampir lupa kalau mereka sekamar dengan putra tunggalnya.

Mereka cepat-cepat bangun dari tempat tidur. Kyuhyun langsung menuju kamar mandi. Sementara Sungmin hanya mampu mendengus kesal melihat Kyuhyun pergi begitu saja dan membiarkannya sendirian menjelaskan semuanya pada Sunghyun.

"S-sunghyun..."

"Mommy, tadi kalian sedang apa?" tanya anak laki-laki itu dengan wajah polosnya.

Semenjak tadi dia main game di sofa dekat pintu masuk kamar. Sehingga dia tidak melihat semua yang kedua orang tuanya lakukan. Namja mungil itu hanya melihatnya sekilas saat dia akan kembali ke ranjang untuk membangunkan mommy-nya.

"Tidak. Err, maksud Mommy, kemarilah. Sunghyun bangun jam berapa tadi?" tanya Sungmin untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Dia tidak tahu bagaimana untuk menjelaskannya secara halus dengan bahasa anak-anak mengenai apa yang baru saja dilihat oleh anaknya itu.

"Hum? Aku tidak ingat," jawab Sunghyun.

"Eh? Bukankah itu... bunyi ponsel Daddy-mu?" Sungmin bertanya saat tiba-tiba mendengar ponsel milik Kyuhyun terus saja berdering.

"Iya. Dari tadi banyak sekali yang menelpon. Tapi tidak aku angkat. Takut Daddy marah," jelas Sunghyun.

"Ya sudah, biarkan saja ponselnya," ucap Sungmin sambil menyiapkan peralatan mandinya.

Namja manis itu harus bersiap-siap karena hari ini ada pertemuan rapat yang akan berlangsung sampai sore hari. Dia akan seharian meninggalkan Sunghyun di kamar hotel. Sejujurnya dia juga tidak begitu tega. Tetapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apapun mengingat jadwal rapat yang tadinya besok dipercepat untuk diselesaikan hari ini.

Sebagai gantinya, karena besok Sungmin sudah tidak ada pekerjaan, dia berencana pergi jalan-jalan dengan anaknya itu.

Tiba-tiba namja manis itu merasa bahwa sekarang ponselnya berbunyi. Perlahan dia mengambil ponselnya yang semalam dia letakan di meja.

"Hyukjae? Ada apa dia menelponku pagi-pagi..." gumam Sungmin saat melihat nama orang yang menelponnya.

"Hallo?" ucap Sungmin setelah menekan tombol 'answer' untuk menerima telepon dari sahabatnya.

"YAH! MINNIE! APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN SAMPAI BERBUAT SEPERTI ITU? KAU ITU TIDAK PUNYA OTAK ATAU APA!"

"Hyukjae? Kenapa kau berteriak padaku? Ada apa?"

"Apa kau tidur dengan mantan suamimu?" tanya Hyukjae dari seberang telepon.

"Eh? Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Jadi foto itu benar!"

"Maksudku aku tidur bertiga dengan Sunghyun juga. Jangan salah persepsi ya. Eh? Foto apa?"

"Demi Tuhan, Ming. Apa kau tidak tahu kalau mantan suamimu baru saja mengirimiku foto mesra kalian?"

"K-kau jangan bercanda, Hyukjae! Foto apa? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti maksudmu,"

"Kau tanyakan saja pada Kyuhyun,"

"Yah! Hyukjae! Aishh..." Sungmin mendengus kesal saat Hyukjae tiba-tiba memutus teleponnya.

.

.

===000===

.

.

"CHO KYUHYUN! Dimana otakmu sampai kau mengirimi Eomma foto seperti itu! Kau tidur dengan mantan 'istri'mu, heh?" tanya Nyonya Cho dari seberang telepon Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang baru saja selesai mandi langsung dikejutkan dengan ponselnya yang terus saja berdering.

"Foto apa Eomma? Aku tidak mengerti. Dan dari mana Eomma tahu aku-"

"Apa? Jadi kau benar-benar tidur dengannya? Kau sudah tidak waras atau apa! Pokoknya kau harus menemui Eomma setelah kau pulang ke Korea!"

"Aish... Eomma, bukan seperti itu –hallo? Eomma? Haishh..." Kyuhyun menatap kesal pada layar ponselnya setelah eomma-nya tiba-tiba memutus teleponnya tanpa mendengar penjelasannya dulu.

Tak lama, ponselnya kembali berdering. Kali ini dari calon istrinya, Victoria.

"CHO KYUHYUN! APA-APAAN FOTO ITU!" teriak wanita itu begitu Kyuhyun mengangkat teleponnya.

"Aish, Qian, berhentilah berteriak! Foto apa?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti maksudmu,"

"Kau benar-benar brengsek, Cho Kyuhyun! Kau berniat menikahiku tetapi apa yang kau lakukan sekarang? Tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa kau sudah keterlaluan padaku?"

"Ck, aku tidak ingin berdebat denganmu lagi,"

"YAH! KAU PIKIR DENGAN BERBUAT SEPERTI ITU DAPAT MEMBUATKU BER-"

"Aish, yeoja berisik!" dengus Kyuhyun setelah dia memutuskan telepon dari Victoria.

Tak lama, Kyuhyun merasa teleponnya kembali berdering. Kini dari kakak perempuannya, Cho Ahra. Merasa bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan semua telepon-telepon itu, Kyuhyun pun me-_reject_ panggilan dari kakaknya.

Dengan perasaan bingung, Kyuhyun membuka-buka banyak pesan di _inbox_-nya. Salah satunya pesan dari kakaknya yang mengirim balik foto yang dikirimkan Sunghyun padanya. Dan di pesan itu tertulis _'Apa-apaan foto yang kau kirim itu? Kau berencana rujuk atau apa?'_

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang begitu disibukkan dengan ponselnya kini menatap bingung satu sama lain. Begitu mereka melihat foto apa yang menjadi sumber keributan pagi ini, mereka hanya bisa menatap tidak percaya. Keduanya benar-benar terkejut dengan foto yang telah beredar itu.

Mereka tidak habis pikir kenapa foto seperti itu bisa dikirimkan kepada orang-orang terdekat mereka. Dan kesimpulannya, mengarah pada hal yang sama. Keduanya memiliki pemikiran yang sama mengenai pelaku yang sengaja menyebarkan foto itu.

"SUNGHYUUUUUN!" panggil Kyuhyun dan Sungmin secara bersamaan.

"Eh? Ada apa?" tanya Sunghyun dengan wajah polosnya.

.

.

====000====

.

.

Sunghyun kini menangis sesenggukan mendengar dari tadi Kyuhyun terus memarahinya. Sungmin hanya terdiam sambil memeluk Sunghyun. Namja manis itu tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun. Dia hanya diam dengan wajah yang terlihat gelisah.

"Sudah, Kyu. Sunghyun 'kan sudah minta maaf. Berhentilah memarahinya," ucap Sungmin sambil menenangkan Sunghyun yang masih menangis.

"Tapi dia harus tahu kalau yang dia lakukan itu salah, Min! menyebarkan foto seperti itu dan menganggapnya sebagai bahan lelucon! Apa hal seperti itu pantas dibiarkan?"

"Dia masih kecil, Kyu! Bisakah kau bicara dengannya secara baik-baik?"

"Daddy... m-maaf... maafkan aku... tapi itu bukan lelucon. Aku, aku... menyebarkannya karena..." Sunghyun mencoba bicara di tengah isak tangisnya.

"Karena apa?" bentak Kyuhyun sambil menatap kesal pada Sunghyun yang masih menangis itu.

"Karena aku ingin semua orang tahu kalau Mommy dan Daddy-ku terlihat bahagia saat bersama. Apa itu salah?" tanya Sunghyun sambil menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan nanar.

"Aku sangat senang saat bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Mommy dan Daddy. Jadi... aku tidak ingin ada orang-orang yang merebut Mommy-ku atau pun Daddy-ku. Seperti Siwon-ahjusshi dan Vic-ahjumma. Daddy tidak akan mengerti! Daddy tidak sayang aku!"

"Sshh... sayang... sudah ya... Daddy-mu hanya sedang kesal. Jangan menangis lagi ya,"

"M-mommy... maaf," gumam Sunghyun sambil memeluk erat mommy tercintanya. Dia benar-benar terlihat menyesal sekarang.

"Iya... tapi lain kali tidak boleh begitu ya," tutur Sungmin sambil mengusap lembut helai-helai rambut halus anaknya.

Sunghyun hanya mengangguk kecil untuk mengi'iya'kan.

Kemudian beberapa saat setelah itu, Sunghyun beralih menatap ayahnya. Dengan pandangan takut-takut, anak laki-laki itu terlihat begitu berharap Kyuhyun tidak marah lagi padanya.

"Kyu?" panggil Sungmin pada Kyuhyun untuk memberi isyarat agar mantan suaminya itu berbaikan dengan anaknya.

"Aishh, kemarilah," ucap Kyuhyun pada putra kecilnya itu.

Sunghyun langsung tersenyum senang. Dengan langkah mungilnya, dia langsung memeluk daddy kesayangannya.

"Daddy... maaf," gumam Sunghyun.

"Sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa. Jangan diulangi ya,"

"Umh. Iya,"

.

.

====000====

.

.

Kowloon adalah daerah paling padat di seluruh dunia. Sekitar lebih dari 2 juta manusia hidup di sana. Jika dihitung secara matematis, maka terdapat 43000 orang/km2. Tidak heran jika Kowloon terkenal dengan lautan manusianya.

Di daerah sanalah Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan putra kecil mereka kini berada. Mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan di sekitar kawasan hotel yang mereka tempati.

Mereka hanya pergi bertiga karena Victoria langsung pulang ke Korea begitu rapat tadi sore selesai. Wanita itu sudah sangat terlihat emosi. Apalagi dengan foto yang Sunghyun kirimkan padanya. Jelas saja hal itu semakin membuat Victoria merasa begitu sengit pada Sungmin.

Kepulangan Victoria ke Korea malah justru membuat mereka bertiga lebih leluasa untuk pergi jalan-jalan tanpa pengganggu. Apalagi besok adalah ulang tahun Sunghyun. Jelas saja jalan-jalan mereka malam ini terasa begitu spesial. Terlebih lagi, Kyuhyun yang mengusulkan untuk mengajak mereka jalan-jalan sebagai permintaan maafnya yang telah memarahi Sunghyun tadi pagi.

Kini Sungmin terdiam sambil menatap kagum pada suasana Kowloon di malam hari yang begitu terlihat menakjubkan. Mereka bertiga kini sedang berada di _Nathan Road_.

_Nathan Road_ adalah sebuah kawasan belanja klasik yang terkenal. Jalan yang namanya diambil dari orang penting Inggris pada jaman kolonial ini terletak memanjang beberapa kilometer di semenanjung Kowloon.

Suasana di _Nathan Road_ begitu ramai dengan lautan manusia. Di sepanjang jalan, berjejer deretan toko-toko dengan barang-barang merek Internasional maupun merek lokal.

Keistimewaan yang menarik dari _Nathan Road_ adalah hiasan lampu-lampu uang berwarna biru yang menghiasi langit di antara kawasan pertokoan dan jalan raya. Ribuan lampu berkelap-kelip dan ramainya suasana belanja merupakan kombinasi unik yang mungkin hanya bisa ditemukan di tempat itu.

Sunghyun tersenyum senang saat Kyuhyun menggendongnya di depan. Tempat yang begitu penuh dengan manusia itu membuat Kyuhyun khawatir kalau putranya itu akan terpisah darinya.

"Daddy, disini ramai sekali ya," kata Sunghyun sambil menatap sekeliling dengan pandangan kagum.

"Iya," jawab Kyuhyun singkat sambil melirik Sungmin yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

Sementara itu Sungmin masih terdiam sambil sesekali dia berdesakkan dengan orang yang berlalu-lalang. Seseorang baru saja menabrak tubuhnya dan membuatnya sedikit menjauh dari Kyuhyun yang masih berjalan sambil menggendong Sunghyun.

Tak lama, Kyuhyun yang menyadari bahwa Sungmin tidak berada di sebelahnya pun berbalik dan menemukan Sungmin yang masih berdiri terpaku beberapa meter di belakangnya. Meski tempat itu penuh dengan lautan manusia, entah kenapa Kyuhyun bisa dengan mudah menemukan sosok Lee Sungmin di tengah kerumunan itu.

Namja bermata coklat itu berbalik arah menuju tempat Sungmin berdiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau bisa hilang jika kau terus berdiri di sini!" omel Kyuhyun sambil memperlihatkan wajah yang terlihat khawatir.

Sungmin masih terdiam dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ayo jalan lagi," ajak Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin.

Namja manis itu hanya menurut saat Kyuhyun menggandengnya. Sedikit senyum tipis tidak bisa dia sembunyikan saat memikirkan pandangan orang-orang yang melihat mereka. Kyuhyun yang menggendong Sunghyun sambil menggenggam tangannya. Bukankah mereka terlihat seperti sebuah keluarga yang bahagia? Sungmin benar-benar berharap memiliki rumah tangga yang seharmonis itu.

.

.

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin dan Sunghyun menyusuri kawasan pertokoan di sepanjang _Nathan Road_. Sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di _Kowloon Park_. Sebuah taman yang terletak di belakang deretan toko-toko ramai itu.

_Kowloon Park_ merupakan salah satu taman yang paling luas dan asri yang terletak di tengah kawasan dengan gedung-gedung pencakar langit. Suasana di taman tersebut sangat kontras dengan suasana _Nathan Road_ yang penuh dengan manusia. Taman itu tidak begitu ramai sehingga sangat nyaman untuk menghabiskan waktu di sana.

"Daddy, aku senang sekali," kata Sunghyun sambil melompat-lompat antusias.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang sedang duduk di bangku taman hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat putranya begitu terlihat menikmati jalan-jalan malam itu.

"Besok 'kan ulang tahunku. Mommy, Daddy, kita jadi 'kan ke Disneyland?" tanya Sunghyun dengan pandangan penuh harap.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin. Sebenarnya namja itu tidak keberatan kalau harus menemani Sunghyun jalan-jalan besok pagi. Tetapi semua itu tergantung Sungmin. Mantan 'istri'nya itu masih terlihat ragu untuk menjawabnya.

"Mommy?" panggil Sunghyun yang masih belum mendapat jawaban apapun dari Sungmin.

"Baiklah, terserah Sunghyun saja," ucap Sungmin akhirnya.

"Yay!" Sunghyun kembali tersenyum senang.

.

.

====000====

.

"Ayo ke sana sekarang, nanti kita bisa telat melihatnya," ajak Kyuhyun.

Setelah beberapa saat menghabiskan waktu di Kowloon Park, Kyuhyun kini mengajak Sungmin dan Sunghyun menuju pantai _Avenue of stars_.

Ini sudah hampir jam delapan malam. Dan di jam delapan malam, di pinggir pantai _Avenue of stars_ terdapat pertunjukan _Symphony of Light_. Pertunjukan permainan sinar laser yang di mainkan dari atas gedung-gedung pencakar langit di Hongkong Island.

"Mommy, dingiiin~" rengek Sunghyun saat mereka sudah berada di pinggir pantai.

Sunghyun sudah memakai jaket tebal dari hotel karena Sungmin takut putranya kedinginan saat jalan-jalan. Tetapi meski begitu, angin pantai saat malam hari memang sangat dingin. Wajar saja kalau putra kecilnya itu kedinginan.

Sungmin buru-buru melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada Sunghyun.

"Hangat. Rasanya seperti dipeluk Mommy~" kata Sunghyun sambil tersenyum senang.

.

Sungmin duduk di pinggir pantai dengan Sunghyun yang duduk di pangkuannya. Sementara Kyuhyun duduk di sebelah Sungmin.

"Hangat seperti ini?" tanya Sungmin sambil memeluk tubuh mungil Sunghyun yang berada di pangkuannya.

"Ah, sekarang jadi lebih hangat lagi!" jawab Sunghyun dengan tersenyum lebar sambil menikmati pertunjukan sinar laser dan lampu-lampu di sekitar pantai.

Sungmin pun ikut tersenyum senang melihat putranya kini terlihat begitu senang setelah pertengkaran tadi pagi.

Namun angin pantai malam hari membuat namja manis itu merasa dingin. Tadi dia sudah memakaikan jaket miliknya pada Sunghyun, jelas saja sekarang dia yang merasa kedinginan.

"Eh?" Sungmin sedikit kaget saat Kyuhyun memakaikan jaket yang dipakainya ke punggung Sungmin.

"Aku tahu pasti dingin," ucap Kyuhyun sambil menatap langit yang penuh dengan kerlap-kerlip sinar.

Sejenak Sungmin terpaku menatap Kyuhyun yang berada di sebelah kanannya dengan tatapan kagum. Perlahan, Sungmin menggerakan tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh telapak tangan kiri Kyuhyun yang berada di sebelahnya.

Wajah namja manis itu terlihat merona merah saat tangannya bersentuhan dengan Kyuhyun. Refleks mereka berdua menyatukan tangan mereka. Hal itu membuat Sungmin semakin terlihat malu karena dialah yang pertama berinisiatif untuk menggenggam tangan besar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya bisa menatap ke sebelah kiri untuk menghindari Kyuhyun yang berada di sebelah kanannya. Namja manis itu menundukan wajahnya yang masih terasa panas. Entah kenapa lagi-lagi dia merasa begitu berdebar-debar saat Kyuhyun berada di sisinya.

Sementara Kyuhyun kini juga tidak jauh beda dari yang dirasakan Sungmin. Tadinya dia begitu terkejut saat tiba-tiba Sungmin menggenggam tangannya. Namun dia tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Dia hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menatap wajah Sungmin yang kini terlihat malu. Kyuhyun benar-benar merindukan hal itu. Kyuhyun benar-benar merindukan Sungmin-nya yang seperti itu.

.

.

===000===

.

Kyuhyun baru saja membaringkan tubuh Sunghyun di ranjang kamar hotel Sungmin. Mereka pulang ke hotel dengan menggunakan taksi. Putra mereka sudah sangat mengantuk saat mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Dan Sunghyun telah tertidur begitu mereka sampai di hotel.

"Terima kasih untuk jalan-jalan malam ini. Sunghyun terlihat senang," ucap Sungmin ketika melihat Kyuhyun akan keluar dari kamar itu.

"Lalu kau? Apa kau juga senang?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil berbalik menatap Sungmin tadi yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Y-ya," jawab Sungmin sambil menunduk malu.

"Baguslah," kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum dan mengacak pelan rambut Sungmin.

"Err... Kyu... mengenai masalah yang disebabkan oleh Sunghyun tadi pagi. Bagaimana ini? Aku benar-benar tidak enak pada keluargamu,"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku yang akan menyelesaikannya. Aku ayahnya Sunghyun. Sudah sewajarnya kalau aku yang bertanggung jawab pada masalah yang dibuat oleh anak itu,"

Sesaat, Sungmin merasa begitu kagum pada kata-kata Kyuhyun tadi. Kini mantan suaminya sudah benar-benar terlihat dewasa dalam menanggapi segala situasi. Seandainya saja dulu Kyuhyun sudah seperti ini, mungkin saja status hubungan mereka tidak akan menjadi begini.

"Selamat tidur, Min."

"Eh?"

"Sampai jumpa besok," ucap Kyuhyun sambil melangkah pergi dari kamar Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya terdiam. Dia masih termenung sambil menatap sosok Kyuhyun yang menjauh. Entah kenapa dia merasa seperti remaja yang selesai berkencan dengan orang yang disukainya. Perasaan berbunga-bunga seperti orang yang jatuh cinta kini mulai ada. Ada apa ini? Rasanya semuanya menjadi tidak bisa dimengerti.

"Sam-pai... jumpa..." gumam Sungmin setelah menutup pintu kamar meski dia tahu benar bahwa Kyuhyun tidak mungkin mendengarnya.

.

===000===

.

'_**Love will be broken apart, only to become stronger than before.'**_

.

**TBC**

.

.

**a/n : **Chapter ini saya fokuskan ke Kyumin. Aishh, semoga feelnya terasa. Sedikit bocoran untuk chapter depan, saya mau bikin flashback dulu... abis itu, saya munculin konfliknya.

Ok, terima kasih atas dukungannya via review. Itu benar-benar berarti untuk saya. *hugs all*

**Special thanks to :**

**Mimiyeon, Rainy hearT, Kyumin, kyokyorae, Park HyunRa, Miyu1905, Cho Hyunmin, Princess Kyumin, C-Nyo nyo, vainvampire, 960120, I'M MISS SIMPLE, gaeming eternalove, minniGalz, mochi0904, Kim Min Hyun, Bunny Ming, Lee Min, Saeko Hichoru, Dina LuvKyumin, Rosa Damascena, Lianzzz, Princekyu, Kyumin forever, PutryboO, diitactorlove, Minniechan, Park Soohee, Cho MiNa, Nanako'kyumin, kyuminnie05, anonim, MegaKyu, Himechii Satsuki, Beautiful Garnet, Sun young, ar13n, naora, AIDASUNGJIN, gyuhyun88, anonim, aya-chan, Hikari Hoshigawa, widiwMin, Leeyasmin, Viie BabyKyumin, KimRye, Dancy fairy KyuMinnie, WindaaKyuMin, KimHanKyu, JungHaNeul, aiko okinawa, Minyu, Jebin1203, Fanny, honey26, Riyu, Kazama Yume, Hiwatari NiwaDark Chullie, KyuLie Minnie, Queen of Tears, Kyuminlinz92, Cho Hyun Jin, fishy861015, cholee kyumin, JiYoo861015, Sunny, Kim Gyurin, HaEHyuk, Evilkyu Vee, Elsa Kyung, imKML, tjkyuri, Riliyana Mecca, SparkyUntil dead, chokyulate's pumpkin, Kim Soo Hyun, Kyeopta, doradora dongdong, swari, MEIRYU, JoBe113ve, siticho, ZhuKYULee, Kazuma Arakida, Hae's1004, E.L.F, Kazuma Arakida, Reyza Apriliyani, Baby YeMin, caco Lim, CharolineElf, Kim Soo Hyun, shyfly880, Chikyumin**.

**. **

**Key-Yeong Gi-Key**

10.37 dan 307? Aku malah baru sadar angkanya pas kamu bilang loh. Padahal ngasal. :D

**BunnyMinnie**

Ntar ada konflik kok chingu. Setelah flashback, abis itu aku munculin konflik-nya. Tapi kalau nambah karakter, kayaknya masih gak bisa. Yang jelas aku gak berencana bikin alurnya semudah itu kok. hehe *evil plan*

Thanks ya sarannya... :D

**Kim yehyuk**

Aku masih belum tau bakal berapa chap. Mungkin nyampe chap 10. :D

**Sibum Lovers, .**

Iya, chingu. Ntar pasti ada slight Sibum-nya kok.

Gak mungkin 'kan Sibum tiba-tiba ngilang dari cerita? :D

**Lee Hae Rin**

Iya, gapapa ko chingu. :D

Bener banget. Aku juga ngerasa KyuMin momennya kurang, jadi di chapter ini aku fokusin ke KyuMin dulu.

Thanks sarannya yaaa... *cubit2 HaeRin* :p

**Blackivy**

Chingu udah pernah ke Kowloon ya? Aduh, mianhae kalau misal deskripsiku di chapter ini berantakan. Aku belum pernah kesana sih... :D

**Pumpkin Choi**

Selamat datang kembali, chingu~ :D

Kibum ya? Hehe... ntar liat ajah karakternya gimana.

Eh? Belum waktunya Sunghyun minta dongsaeng... :p

Thanks for review, chingu... ^_^

**All Reviewers**

Terima kasih banyak untuk review-nya... :D

.

.

Mind to review for this chapter? :D


	6. Chapter 6

**My Beloved Family**

**By. Lee HyeRi**

.

Disclaimer : Semua chara disini milik diri mereka masing-masing. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin. Sungmin milik Kyuhyun. Saya hanya pinjam nama. :D

Rated : M

Main pairing : KyuMin (Kyuhyun x Sungmin)

Genre : Romance, Drama.

Words in this chapter : 3.815

Summary : CH.6! "Mommy malu ya karena Daddy bilang Mommy itu manis?" Sunghyun menatapnya usil. "Y-yah! Aish... sudahlah kita jalan lagi saja," ucap Sungmin sambil berjalan lebih dulu. KyuMin Family. YAOI, Mpreg but Sungmin already had a children. RnR!

.

.

**a/n :**_ Annyeong_~ ^_^ apa kabar? Semoga kalian masih mengingat cerita ini. Maaf karena telah menelantarkannya sekian lama. Terima kasih yang telah bersedia menunggu. _Love you_. :D

_Enjoy_!

.

===000===

**Chapter 6**

.

*****_**Flashback**_*****

.

Sekali lagi Sungmin mendengus kesal melihat suaminya kini hanya duduk santai sambil memfokuskan diri pada game di hadapannya. _Namja_ manis itu hanya mendecih pelan dengan mata menyipit, menyiratkan kekesalan yang luar biasa.

Sementara Sunghyun kecil masih menangis. Bayi mungil itu tidak juga bisa diam sejak tadi.

"Kyu, aku lelah. Bisakah kau diamkan Sunghyun," ucap Sungmin sambil membaringkan diri di ranjang.

Sungguh Sungmin begitu lelah hari ini. Seharian dihadapkan dengan setumpuk pekerjaan yang harus cepat-cepat diselesaikannya sebelum boss-nya yang tampan itu menyuruh Sungmin untuk bekerja lembur.

Bukannya ia tidak mau bekerja lembur, tetapi berada bersama Siwon melebihi jam kerja membuat ia begitu risih. Terlebih lagi Kyuhyun kerap kali terlihat kesal setiap Sungmin harus pulang larut malam. Semua itu membuatnya semakin memaksakan diri untuk menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya dengan cepat.

"Aish... kau saja yang mendiamkannya. Itu 'kan tugasmu-Yah! Mati Kau! Sialan!"

Kyuhyuh masih saja tidak melepaskan perhatiannya dari layar komputer. Sedikit mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar saat dia hampir saja kalah di level permainan yang cukup tinggi.

Menghela nafas pelan, Sungmin bangun dan berjalan menuju ranjang bayi di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Terlihat Sunghyun kecil yang masih menangis.

"Aww... _baby_. _Please_, jangan menangis lagi. Mommy lelah sekali hari ini."

Sungmin menggendongnya dan membawa bayi mungil itu ke ranjang.

"Kyu, bisakah kau buatkan susu? Sepertinya Sunghyun masih lapar."

"Sebentar. Aku masih harus menyelesaikan level ini."

"Kyu, aku benar-benar lelah sekarang. Ini sudah malam dan berhentilah mengurusi game bodohmu itu!"

"Diamlah, Ming! Aku sedang sibuk. Kenapa sekarang kau suka sekali mengomel seperti _yeoja_, 'sih!"

Kini Sungmin hanya bisa mendelik kesal mendengar kata-kata suaminya yang semakin hari semakin seenaknya. Dia sudah sangat lelah sekarang. Bahkan untuk bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun pun rasanya ia sudah hampir tidak sanggup. Namun _namja_ manis ini masih bersabar. Dengan tetap mencoba mendiamkan _baby_ Sunghyun, ia menatap tajam ke arah suaminya.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Cepat matikan game bodoh itu!" bentak Sungmin.

"Ck, Kau benar-benar perusak mood, Cho Sungmin!"

"Aku tidak peduli! Cepat buatkan susu untuk Sunghyun! Demi Tuhan Cho Kyuhyun, kau benar-benar tega pada anakmu."

"Kau berlebihan, Ming. Aishh, baik-baik... akan ku buatkan! Berhentilah mengomel padaku."

.

.

Sungmin masih terlihat kesal sambil menatap Sunghyun yang kini tertidur di ranjang bayinya. Hari ini banyak hal yang terjadi. Dari mulai suasana di kantor yang selalu saja membuatnya muak.

Orang-orang di kantor begitu membuat Sungmin merasa tidak nyaman. Mereka selalu berbisik membicarakan kedekatan Sungmin dengan boss besar mereka. Meski kenyataannya Sungmin sudah berstatus 'menikah' dan berganti nama keluarga, itu semua tidak membuat rekan kerjanya berhenti untuk membicarakannya.

Dan Cho Kyuhyun, suaminya, yang selalu saja bersikap seenaknya dan sangat tidak dewasa. Semua itu semakin membuat _namja_ manis itu hampir gila. Kehidupan pernikahan yang ia inginkan bukan seperti ini.

Bukan seperti ini.

Kyuhyun berubah. Banyak hal yang telah berubah setelah mereka menikah –terutama saat Sunghyun hadir dalam kehidupan mereka.

Bukan.

Sungmin bukan sedang menyalahkan Sunghyun. Hanya saja dengan adanya Sunghyun kini membuat Sungmin sadar sepenuhnya bahwa dirinya dan Kyuhyun masih belum bisa bersikap dewasa sebagai orang tua. Mereka masih terlalu muda. Mungkin itu yang menjadi letak permasalahannya.

Muda bukan berarti tidak mampu. Tetapi semua itu bukan berarti mereka bisa bersikap dengan bijak pada apa yang harus mereka hadapi. Seperti tadi, misalnya.

Hampir saja mereka bertengkar hanya karena masalah kecil. Lagi-lagi karena keduanya tidak mampu untuk mengurus Sunghyun secara bersama-sama. Bukan kali ini saja mereka bertengkar. Bukan kali ini saja...

Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya ketika ada sepasang lengan yang kini melingkari pinggangnya. _Namja_ manis itu terdiam menyadari suaminya kini memeluknya dari belakang.

"_Mianhae_..." bisik Kyuhyun.

Sekali lagi Sungmin hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan. Ia sudah sangat sering mendengar kata maaf dari suaminya. Sampai rasanya ia benar-benar sudah bosan dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun padanya.

"Kau selalu saja membuatku kesal," ucap Sungmin lirih.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil sambil mengeratkan kedua lengannya yang melingkari pinggang indah _namja_ manis itu. "Kau akan semakin membuatku jatuh cinta jika kau terus bersikap _aegyo_ dengan wajah murungmu itu."

"Rayuanmu tidak akan membuatku memaafkanmu!" Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya. Dia melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan Kyuhyun dan naik ke ranjang mereka.

"Aku mau tidur. Dan jangan coba-coba mendekat padaku!"

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?" kali ini Kyuhyun ikut naik ke atas ranjang mendekati Sungmin yang kini bergelung di dalam selimut tebal.

"Yah! Aku tidak mau tidur denganmu! Menyingkir dariku, Cho Kyuhyun!" Sungmin menggunakan tangan dan kakinya untuk berusaha membuat Kyuhyun menjauh darinya.

Namun usahanya sia-sia. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menahan kedua tangan _namja_ manis itu dan kemudian menindih tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur.

"Minnie..." dengan suara yang sedikit parau Kyuhyun memanggilnya. Sorot mata tajamnya kini menemukan sebuah target yang selalu membuatnya tidak bisa memalingkan diri. Tubuh 'istri'nya yang terbaring pasrah di bawahnya adalah hal yang selalu membuat Kyuhyun merasa menjadi seorang penguasa.

"Menyingkir dariku. Aku lelah." Sungmin menggunakan sisa tenaganya untuk mendorong pelan tubuh Kyuhyun ke arah samping agar tidak terus menindihnya.

"Tapi kita sudah cukup lama tidak melakukannya. Ayolah..." dengan terus mempertahankan posisinya, Kyuhyun mencoba menangkup wajah Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya. Melempar sedikit pandangan momohon sekaligus memaksa.

"Tidak hari ini. Aku benar-benar lelah, Kyu. Dan aku juga masih kesal denganmu!"

Sungmin sedikit menatap kesal pada suaminya sebelum berusaha memejamkan matanya. Ia benar-benar mengantuk dan butuh istirahat. Dalam hatinya ia berharap semoga Kyuhyun tidak marah setelah ini.

Selama ini suaminya selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Setiap kali mengajak Sungmin untuk bercinta, _namja_ manis itu hampir tidak pernah menolaknya. Namun akhir-akhir ini ia sering kali tidak memberi kesempatan pada Kyuhyun untuk menyentuhnya. Bukan karena ia sudah bosan bercinta dengan suaminya. Bukan seperti itu.

Kesibukan mereka yang cukup berbeda membuat jadwal kerja mereka sedikit tidak serasi sehingga mereka tidak punya banyak waktu untuk bertemu. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun kerap kali menyuruh Sungmin untuk pindah bekerja di perusahaan miliknya. Namun Sungmin merasa tindakan itu kurang benar.

_Namja_ manis itu merasa kemampuannya tidak dihargai jika masuk ke perusahaan Kyuhyun karena koneksi orang dalam –mengingat ia 'istri' pewaris perusahaan. Meski Kyuhyun terus meyakinkan Sungmin bahwa alasan itu tidak masuk akal karena semua orang tahu seberapa besar kemampuan Sungmin. 'Istri'nya memiliki kemampuan yang jauh melebihi bawahannya saat ini. Seharusnya Sungmin bisa sedikit saja percaya pada pujian Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal sambil menatap dokumen penting di hadapannya. Keningnya berkerut sambil sekali lagi memperhatikan deretan huruf yang tertulis di sana.

"Brengsek!" umpat Kyuhyun sambil memukul meja kerjanya.

"Kita kalah, Pak. Sekarang Choi Siwon sudah merebut peluang kita untuk mendapatkan investor itu. Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya!" seorang wanita cantik yang berdiri di depan meja kerja Kyuhyun kini mulai angkat bicara. Wajahnya kini terlihat begitu gelisah sama halnya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Pak? Perusahaan kita butuh dana secepatnya."

"Diamlah! Aku juga sedang berpikir!"

Kali ini Kyuhyun begitu terlihat kacau. Beberapa kali ia mengacak rambutnya sendiri saat memikirkan jalan keluar terbaik untuk menyelesaikan masalah perusahaannya yang kini mengalami kemunduran dana. Dan Choi Siwon sekali lagi merebut peluangnya untuk mendapatkan seorang investor.

"Kali ini Choi brengsek itu menyuruh siapa lagi untuk merebut investor kita?"

"Err.. i-itu.."

"Siapa?"

"C-cho Sungmin. 'Istri' Anda, Pak..."

Mata Kyuhyun membulat mendengar sekretarisnya telah menyebut nama orang yang paling dicintainya.

"S-sungmin?"

"M-maaf, Pak. Saya tidak bermaksud berkata buruk tentang 'istri' Anda. Tetapi karena memang 'istri' Andalah yang sekarang hampir menghancurkan perusahaan Anda."

Kyuhyun masih terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Choi Siwon telah menggunakan Sungmin untuk menyerangnya. Siwon telah memanfaatkan jiwa profesionalisme yang dimiliki oleh Sungmin untuk menghancurkan perusahaannya. Kini Kyuhyun hampir tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Apa perbuatan Sungmin kali ini bisa disebut sebuah pengkhianatan?

Kyuhyun merasa dikhianati. Sungmin telah berpihak pada seseorang yang salah. Semuanya telah menjadi sangat rumit untuk saat ini. Jika nanti saat Kyuhyun pulang ke rumah, ia tidak bisa lagi menatap Sungmin dengan cara yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

Perasaan kecewa telah memenuhi hatinya.

.

***End to flashback***

.

=====000=====

.

.

'_**Have a magical day.'**_

Sebuah kalimat yang tertulis di depan pintu keluar _Hongkong Disneyland Hotel_ membuat tubuh Sungmin sedikit bergetar.

_**Magical day**_**...**

Entah kenapa ia merasa ada sebuah makna yang begitu besar dari kata-kata itu.

"Mommy..."

Sebuah panggilan dari Sunghyun membuat Sungmin kembali tersadar dari lamunannya. _Namja_ manis itu menengok ke sebelah kanan untuk menatap anak laki-lakinya yang kini sedang di gendong dari depan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Aku mau cepat-cepat main," lanjut Sunghyun sambil tersenyum senang pada Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya balas tersenyum. Ia mencubit pelan pipi Sunghyun sebelum sedikit melirik Kyuhyun yang berada di sebelahnya.

Mereka sedang berada di Disneyland Hongkong. Tepatnya di dekat pintu masuk untuk melihat upacara pembukaan yang selalu digelar setiap pagi sebelum dibukanya seluruh wahana permainan. Dan sebentar lagi upacara pembukaan itu akan segera dimulai.

Upacara pembukaan Disneyland dimulai dengan kedatangan Mickey dan Minnie Mouse dengan menggunakan mobil khusus. Kostum yang digunakan oleh dua orang talent itu terlihat sangat bersih dan mengkilat. Senyum lebar yang melekat pada wajah Mickey dan Minnie sontak membuat anak-anak yang berada di sana bersorai memanggil-manggil dan melambaikan tangan. Keduanya berjalan membalas lambaian tangan para penggemarnya yang masih berada di luar pintu masuk.

Tak beda dengan anak-anak lain, Sunghyun pun ikut melambaikan tangannya sambil menatap kagum pada Mickey, Minnie, serta beberapa tokoh kartun dan dongeng lainnya.

"Minnie..." gumam Kyuhyun lirih sambil menatap ke depan pada upacara pembukaan.

Samar-samar, Sungmin bisa mendengar nama yang baru saja disebut oleh Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa ia merasa nama yang Kyuhyun sebut itu begitu ambigu. Nama siapa yang dipanggil oleh mantan suaminya itu? 'Minnie' untuk Minnie Mouse? Atau 'Minnie' untuk Sungminnie?

_Namja_ manis itu kini kembali menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang sulit untuk diartikan. Pandangannya penuh dengan harapan, kebingungan, dan keraguan. Semua perasaan itu utuh dan secara nyata dapat tersirat oleh kedua bola mata indah itu.

.

.

Selesai dengan upacara pembukaan, para pengunjung bebas menikmati semua pertunjukan dan wahana yang ada. Dua tempat pertunjukan yang disarankan oleh Kyuhyun adalah _The Festival of Lion King _dan_ Mickey's Philharmagic_. Kedua pertunjukan itu memang paling banyak menarik perhatian para pengunjung di sini. Tak heran Kyuhyun mengajak mantan 'istri' dan anaknya untuk ke sana.

Tempat pertunjukan pertama yang mereka datangi adalah _Mickey's Philharmagic _yang terletak di zona _Fantasy Land_. Sunghyun begitu bersemangat saat menonton pertunjukan empat dimensi ini. Ia tertawa saat melihat kenakalan Donald yang merusak orkestra Mickey dengan tongkat ajaib. Dan yang paling membuat mereka menikmati pertunjukan itu adalah karena mereka dihibur dengan dimensi keempat, yaitu rasa.

Mereka bisa merasakan kencangnya angin saat Donald terjebak angin puting beliung, mencium bau harum saat Donald di ruang makan, bahkan sampai merasakan terpercik air saat Donald disiram air.

"Mommy... aku kena air," ucap Sunghyun dengan polosnya.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa tertawa melihat putra kecilnya itu begitu terlihat menggemaskan saat ini.

Setelah mereka puas bermain di _Fantasy Land_, mereka kini menuju ke zona _Adventure Land_. Tentu saja tujuannya untuk menuju tempat yang telah disarankan oleh Kyuhyun sebelumnya, _The Festival of Lion King_.

Keistimewaan dari pertunjukan ini adalah perpaduan musik yang indah, aksi teatrikal yang kompak, vokal yang merdu, serta teknologi dan tata lampu yang benar-benar menarik.

Pertunjukan ini bercerita tentang Simba, singa muda yang akan menjadi raja hutan tetapi ditelikung oleh sekelompok Hiena. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasa pertunjukan ini begitu cocok untuk putranya.

Pria itu begitu merasa bahagia saat melihat wajah Sungmin dan Sunghyun yang terlihat begitu serius menonton Simba. Tampaknya ia tidak salah membawa mereka berdua kemari.

Mereka bertiga duduk dengan Sunghyun berada di antara mereka. Ketika Sunghyun begitu serius menonton, Kyuhyun malah sibuk melihat setiap perubahan ekspresi wajah Sungmin saat ini. Begitu terlihat manis menurutnya.

Perlahan, Kyuhyun mencondongkan badannya untuk mendekat ke telinga Sungmin. Ia berbisik pelan, "Hei, Bunny... kau takut pada Hiena itu?"

Sungmin tersenyum simpul mendengarnya. "Tentu saja tidak. Serigala lebih mengerikan."

_Namja_ manis itu mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap mantan suaminya sebelum ia menjulurkan lidahnya untuk meledek Kyuhyun dengan kata-katanya tadi.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban itu. Di saat Sungmin kembali menatap pertunjukan di hadapannya, Kyuhyun masih saja tidak berubah posisi. Wajahnya masih begitu dekat dengan telinga Sungmin.

_**Cuph!**_

Sungmin merasa sebuah kecupan singkat di pipinya. Ia menengok ke sebelah kanan tepat pada sang pelaku yang baru saja mencium pipinya. Mantan suaminya itu kini telah duduk di posisi semula. Memasang wajah polos sambil menatap pertunjukan Simba.

Sungmin hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menggumam, "Huhh... serigala nakal."

Mendengar gumaman lirih dari mantan 'istri'nya, Kyuhyun pun tak kuasa menahan senyum. Ia meruntuki dirinya sendiri yang mungkin terlihat konyol saat ini. Ia malu. Senang. Entah perasaan apa lagi yang kini ia rasakan. Yang jelas ia sudah mengerti ke mana arah hatinya untuk saat ini. Lee Sungmin...

Bisakah ia sekali lagi merubah nama depan _namja_ manis itu?

.

====000====

.

.

Selesai makan siang, mereka kembali melanjutkan jalan-jalan di Disneyland. Berikutnya, mereka menuju ke zona _Tomorrow Land_. Zona ini menghadirkan permainan bernuansa masa depan dengan teknologi yang canggih. Beberapa wahana di zona tersebut bertemakan penjelajahan luar angkasa. Jelas saja Kyuhyun begitu ingin mencoba semua wahana yang ada di zona itu. Berada di sana membuatnya teringat game kesayangannya, _Starcraft_.

Saat mereka sedang berjalan menuju _Tomorrow Land_, Sungmin melihat petugas Disneyland yang menggunakan berbagai seragam tokoh Disney. Salah satu yang menarik perhatian Sungmin adalah Tinker Bell.

"Apa Sunghyunnie tidak ingin berfoto dengan kakak Tinker Bell yang di sana?" tanya Sungmin.

"Hmm? Tidak ah."

"Loh kenapa?"

"Aku lebih suka foto sama Mommy. Mommy 'kan lebih manis dari kakak Tinker Bell itu. Iya 'kan Daddy?"

"Ah? Ng... i-iya. Mommy-mu lebih manis. Jauh lebih manis." Kyuhyun agak gugup saat menjawabnya. Ia sedikit terkejut ketika putra kecilnya tiba-tiba saja mengalihkan pertanyaan padanya. Namun ia sungguh bicara jujur dengan jawabannya tadi. Sungmin begitu manis baginya adalah sebuah kenyataan.

"Aishh... kenapa Sunghyunnie malah jadi membanding-bandingan mommy dengan Tinker Bell itu 'sih?" Sungmin sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Mommy malu ya karena Daddy bilang Mommy itu manis?" Sunghyun menatapnya usil.

"Y-yah! Aishhh... sudahlah kita jalan lagi saja," ucap Sungmin sambil berjalan lebih dulu menuju _Tomorrow Land_.

_Namja_ manis itu begitu terlihat menghindari kontak mata dengan Kyuhyun. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat hanya karena Kyuhyun memujinya.

.

.

Begitu mereka sampai di _Tomorrow Land_, tujuan pertama mereka adalah _Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters_. Wahana ini menampilkan banyak target yang harus ditembak sambil naik 'Pesawat Luar Angkasa' yang bergerak. Benar-benar wahana yang seru.

Kecanggungan di antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun seketika lenyap saat mereka bertiga harus bekerjasama menembak target yang terlihat di depan mata. Mereka tertawa bersama saat Sunghyun terlihat begitu serius melihat target-target di sekelilingnya. Benar-benar menggemaskan.

Beberapa saat berlalu begitu cepat. Mereka kembali berkeliling untuk mencoba wahana dan menikmati pertunjukan lain yang tersedia di berbagai zona. Sampai waktu tak terasa sudah menunjukan pukul 19.50 waktu Hongkong. Sebentar lagi ada tradisi menarik yang dilaksanakan setiap hari di kastil _Sleeping Beauty_.

Mereka bertiga kini berada di dekat kastil yang telah ramai dengan pengunjung yang ingin melihat pertunjukan terakhir sebelum penutupan.

Langit Hongkong sudah gelap ketika pertunjukan film di dinding kastil _Sleeping Beauty_ mulai digelar. Para penonton duduk di jalanan menghadap ke kastil yang berukuran besar yang dibangun sangat mirip dengan gambaran yang ada di film kartunnya.

Pertunjukan dimulai dengan si peri Tinker Bell terbang menari-nari di dinding kastil dan tiba-tiba mengalami gangguan dari penyihir jahat. Lalu Mickey Mouse datang membebaskannya dan menaburkan serbuk-serbuk berkilauan.

Sunghyun begitu terlihat senang saat melihat pertunjukan yang ada di hadapannya. _Namja_ mungil itu sedang duduk di pangkuan Kyuhyun sambil terus berseru senang karena ini adalah ulang tahunnya yang paling indah. Bisa terus berkumpul bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya adalah harapannya saat ini.

Sementara Sungmin kini sedang duduk tepat di sebelah mantan suaminya. Sekilas Sungmin merasa beberapa orang menatap mereka dengan pandangan kagum. Entahlah, yang jelas _namja_ manis itu merasa aneh dipandangi seperti itu. Apa ini karena ia, Kyuhyun, dan Sunghyun begitu terlihat seperti keluarga yang begitu bahagia?

'Jika benar seperti itu? Bisakah itu menjadi kenyataan?'

_**DUARRR! Duarrr!**_

Begitu Sungmin menyelesaikan kalimat harapannya, suara gemuruh muncul dari kastil. Sebagai bentuk kegembiraan karena Mickey berhasil menyelamatkan Tinker Bell, ada ratusan kembang api beraneka warna meluncur ke atas kastil dan menerangi kawasan Disneyland Hongkong.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin teringat sebuah kalimat saat ia melewati _Hongkong Disneyland Hotel_.

'_**Have a magical day.'**_

_Magical day_... _namja_ manis itu sepertinya mulai mengerti dengan arti kalimat itu. Hari ini seperti mimpi baginya. Tak pernah terlintas di benaknya bahwa hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun akan menjadi sebaik ini pasca perceraian. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka ada hari dimana ia dan Kyuhyun bisa bersikap seolah perceraian mereka tidak pernah terjadi.

Hari yang begitu menyenangkan –yang sekali lagi membuat hatinya bergemuruh tak menentu.

.

.

.

Pesta kembang api seperti layaknya tahun baru itu dapat dilihat dari jarak jauh karena mencapai ketinggian 40 meter dan berlangsung selama 15 menit. Perayaan ini menjadi tradisi dari Disneyland Hongkong yang dilaksanakan setiap hari menjelang penutupan.

Dengan pandangan takjub, Sunghyun menyaksikan atraksi kembang api yang bergemuruh dahsyat. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun pun tak kalah kagum melihat warna-warni kembang api berpendar terang mewarnai langit dengan _background_ istana putri tidur yang dihiasi lampu kerlap-kerlip menawan. Di tambah lagi dengan iringan musik yang begitu harmonis mengiringi momen indah ini. Rasanya seperti masuk dalam cerita dongeng dimana pancaran kebahagiaan ini terjadi saat sang putri menikah dengan pangeran pujaan hatinya.

Dan di saat seperti ini, yang paling membuat Sungmin merasa begitu bahagia adalah ketika ia menyadari bahwa saat ini ia juga sedang bersama pangeran pujaan hatinya. _Namja_ manis itu tersenyum kecil saat pemikiran itu tiba-tiba saja terlintas di benaknya.

Ia merasa konyol.

Ia _jelas_ bukanlah seorang putri. Namun pria di sebelahnya adalah pangeran baginya sejak dulu. Meski banyak hal menyakitkan yang terjadi, semua itu tidak pernah membuat sosok Kyuhyun lepas begitu saja dari hatinya.

Ia dan Kyuhyun...

Apakah semua masih bisa diawali kembali?

Sungmin menghela nafas pelan. Ia sadar semua akan begitu rumit setelah ini. Begitu rumit sampai ia tak berani memikirkannya.

Terkadang ada hal yang terlihat begitu rumit saat kau tidak mengerti kemana arah tujuan akhirmu.

Namun ada hal sederhana yang akan membuat tujuan terlihat begitu nyata di hadapanmu tanpa berpikir panjang mengenai logika dan hal realistis semacamnya.

Cinta.

.

.

====000====

"Besok kita akan kembali ke Korea setelah sarapan," ucap Kyuhyun saat ia telah selesai menidurkan Sunghyun yang sudah hampir tertidur ketika di dalam taksi.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan melepaskan jaket tebalnya. Ia memang lelah setelah jalan-jalan seharian penuh. Namun hatinya tidak lelah. Ia begitu gembira sampai rasanya ada sebuah perasaan yang ingin meledak-ledak dari dalam hatinya. Ia hampir tak kuat menahan debarannya.

"Kyu..."

"Hmm?" Kyuhyun menjawab sambil berjalan mendekati pintu keluar. Ia harus pergi. Menjauh dari kamar Sungmin sebelum niat buruknya kembali datang. Ia harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak berbuat hal macam-macam yang bisa membuat Sungmin membencinya. Setidaknya itu yang ada dipikiran Kyuhyun sekarang.

Namun dengan langkah pelan, Sungmin melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Kyuhyun. Ia memeluk mantan suaminya dari belakang. Terdiam dan fokus menikmati aroma tubuh Kyuhyun yang begitu ia rindukan.

Oh, sial! Kenapa dia harus memelukku! Kyuhyun mengumpat dalam hati. Ia jelas tidak bisa memungkiri perasaannya. Ia merindukan semua itu. Sangat.

Perlahan Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Sungmin. Bukan karena ia tidak menyukai hangatnya tubuh menggoda itu saat mendekapnya. Ia hanya tidak mau hasratnya kembali menggebu. Ia seorang pria yang punya kebutuhan akan seks. Bohong jika ia mengatakan ia tidak tergoda.

Tetapi ia punya akal sehat. Kewarasannya masih cukup bisa untuk membuatnya bertahan. Jika tidak, mungkin ia sudah menyerang Sungmin sekarang.

Ia berbalik dan mendapati Sungmin yang sedang menatapnya penuh harap.

Oh, Tidak! Apa ia tak salah lihat?

Sungmin juga menginginkannya. Lalu apa salahnya?

Rindu.

Rindu.

Rindu berhasrat.

Perasaan itu begitu menyelimuti mereka saat ini. Sampai rasanya hampir gila.

Dengan lembut Kyuhyun menyentuh pipi mantan 'istri'nya. Mendekatkan dirinya untuk melihat pancaran nafsu dalam manik mata foxy itu. Sama besarnya dengan yang ia rasakan.

"Minnie..." sebuah panggilan lembut yang terdengar membuat Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Fokus merasakan tangan besar mantan suaminya yang membelai pipinya dengan sensual. Ia sedikit gemetar karena gugup. Berdoa agar Kyuhyun cepat-cepat menciumnya tanpa membuatnya menunggu sambil terus menutup mata. Ia gugup seolah ia belum pernah berciuman sekalipun.

Kyuhyun berniat menciumnya sebelum sekali lagi akal sehat menyadarkannya. Ia tidak boleh begini. Sungmin sudah bukan lagi 'istri'nya. Dan ia akan menikah. Oh, Tuhan! Menikah! Ia hampir lupa bahwa ia adalah pria yang telah bertunangan dengan wanita bernama Victoria.

Lalu apa yang ia lakukan di sini? Bersama mantan 'istri'nya di sebuah kamar dan berniat melewati malam panjang di sebuah tempat yang tidak dilihat oleh anaknya, –di kamar mandi misalnya. Konyol. Bahkan Kyuhyun sudah memikirkan sampai sejauh itu.

'Pria macam apa aku ini!' runtuk Kyuhyun dalam hati. Ia merasa bersalah pada Victoria karena tidak pernah memperlakukan wanita itu dengan baik sejak ia kembali menjalin hubungan baik dengan Sungmin.

Kali ini ia merasa harus punya pendirian, bersikap dewasa dan tidak plin-plan. Dan yang lebih penting ia harus bertanggung jawab.

Tidak mungkin ia meniduri Sungmin dengan statusnya yang seperti ini. Sampai detik ini ia masih tunangan orang lain. Dan Sungmin tidak boleh menyerahkan diri pada pria plin-plan sepertinya. Sungmin pantas mendapat yang lebih baik darinya.

Ia mengecup dahi Sungmin dengan lembut. Berharap semua perasaannya bisa tersalurkan melalui kecupan singkat di pelipis Sungmin. Ia mencintainya. Ya Tuhan, dia mencintainya. Dari dulu. Tak pernah berubah. Apapun status mereka sekarang.

Sungmin perlahan membuka matanya. Mendapati raut wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat penuh perasaan yang begitu lembut. Sungmin sedikit kecewa karena ia tidak mendapatkan ciuman Kyuhyun untuk malam ini.

"Istirahatlah," ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengacak pelan helai-helai rambut halus Sungmin.

_Namja_ manis itu menatap bingung. Bingung harus bagaimana saat kini Kyuhyun berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Sampai ia menyadari bahwa ada yang tidak beres. Cincin di jemari Kyuhyun menjawab semuanya.

Pria yang baru pergi tadi telah bertunangan. Mantan suaminya sudah hampir menjadi milik orang lain. Ya Tuhan... apa yang terjadi padaku? Bahkan aku sempat berpikir untuk dimilikinya sekali lagi. Ini sebuah kesalahan!

Setelah mengunci pintu kamar hotelnya, Sungmin naik ke atas ranjang. Ditatapnya Sunghyun dengan penuh kasih sayang. Hatinya sesak. Rasanya begitu sesak saat menatap Sunghyun sambil memikirkan mantan suaminya.

Ia begitu tidak sadar saat tenggelam dalam perasaannya ketika bersama Kyuhyun. Ia kini meruntuki dirinya sendiri yang menurutnya begitu bodoh sampai memiliki perasaan yang menyiksa seperti ini.

Sudah tidak ada jalan lagi, 'kan?

Apa aku masih boleh berharap padanya?

.

**TBC**

====000====

**a/n : **Semoga deskripsinya masih bisa menjelaskan alurnya dengan baik. Ah, terima kasih untuk review kalian. Saya sangat senang membacanya. Dan jika di antara kalian ada yang ingin berteman dengan saya, bisa melalui fb 'Lee HyeRi' atau akun twitter saya Airi137 (Mention for folback) :D. Terima kasih. _Annyeong~_

.

Mind to review? :)


	7. Chapter 7

**My Beloved Family**

**By. Lee HyeRi**

.

Disclaimer : Semua chara disini milik diri mereka masing-masing. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin. Sungmin milik Kyuhyun. Saya hanya pinjam nama. :D

Rated : M

Main pairing : KyuMin (Kyuhyun x Sungmin)

Genre : Romance, Drama.

Summary : [UPDATE] CH.7! "Mommy malu ya karena Daddy bilang Mommy itu manis?" Sunghyun menatapnya usil. "Y-yah! Aish... sudahlah kita jalan lagi saja," ucap Sungmin sambil berjalan lebih dulu. KyuMin Family. YAOI, Mpreg but Sungmin already had a children. RnR!

.

.

Chapter 7

.

"Jadi, Sunghyun yang mengirim foto itu?"

Nyonya Cho duduk di meja kerjanya sambil menatap Kyuhyun. Mereka sedang berada di rumah milik keluarga Cho, tepatnya di ruang kerja milik wanita paruh baya tersebut.

"Ya," jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Ia tidak ingin menghabiskan banyak kalimat jika sedang berbicara dengan ibunya.

Nyonya Cho terdiam sesaat. Guratan-guratan di wajahnya terlihat jelas saat tatapan tidak suka kembali terlihat dari raut wajahnya.

"Kau bersikap buruk pada Victoria dan kemudian tidur di kamar mantan 'isteri'mu. Apa kau tidak punya otak?! Kau sudah melukai perasaan tunanganmu!"

"Hentikan semua ini, Umma. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa meneruskannya..."

"Kau... jangan bilang kau ingin kembali pada si pengkhianat itu!"

"Sungmin bukan pengkhianat. Dia hanya melakukan pekerjaannya dengan sebagai mana mestinya."

"Jangan membelanya! Bukankan kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa mantan 'isteri'mu itu tidak lebih dari seorang pengkhianat dan tukang selingkuh?! Kemana logikamu hingga sekarang berpikir untuk kembali rujuk dengan orang seperti itu!"

"Mungkin... dulu aku hanya salah paham."

"Salah paham atau bukan, itu masa lalu! Masa depanmu sekarang adalah Victoria. Kau sudah berjanji pada Umma untuk menikah dengannya. Apa kau lupa?"

"Aku... tidak pernah sama sekali terbesit dalam pikiranku untuk menceraikan Sungmin. Dia mampu mendampingiku meski aku yang dulu masih banyak sekali kekurangan. Dia sempurna untukku, Umma. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan diriku hidup dengan orang lain selain dia."

"Benar-benar lucu! Beberapa minggu yang lalu umma masih melihatmu yang bersikeras ingin membangun rumah tangga baru bersama Victoria! Kemana Kyuhyun anakku yang itu? Apa beberapa hari di Hongkong membuat kepalamu terbentur?!"

"Beberapa hari di Hongkong membuatku sadar akan satu hal. Umma lah yang dulu mempengaruhiku untuk menandatangani surat cerai itu. Umma hanya tidak menyukai hubunganku dengan Sungmin sejak awal. Kenapa aku begitu bodoh sampai emosiku tersulut dan menuduhnya sebagai pengkhianat dan tukang selingkuh. Sungmin bukanlah orang yang seburuk itu..."

"Siapa pun Sungmin dimatamu, Umma tidak akan berubah! Umma hanya ingin kau menikah dengan seorang yeoja dan menjalani kehidupan normal layaknya manusia pada umumnya!"

"Apa hubunganku dengan Sungmin seburuk itu dimata Umma?"

"..."

"Umma pernah menerima Sungmin sebagai bagian dari keluarga Cho, kenapa kali ini tidak bisa?"

"Umma hanya menginginkan kebahagianmu pada saat itu."

"Lalu sekarang? Umma tidak peduli lagi dengan kebahagianku?"

Nyonya Cho terdiam. Ia tahu sejak dulu bahwa putranya sangat pintar. Cukup pintar untuk dapat membungkam ibu nya dengan sebuah kalimat.

"Aku akan membawa sungmin kembali lagi menjadi bagian dari keluarga Cho. Tidak peduli hal itu kulakukan _dengan_ atau _tanpa_ restu Umma!"

"CHO KYUHYUN!"

.

.

.

"Ahra-ahjumma, kenapa Daddy lama sekali sih?" Sunghyun terlihat kesal saat ini. Dia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil duduk di sofa depan televisi.

"Mungkin masih banyak yang ingin nenek bicarakan dengan ayahmu." Ahra hanya menjawab sebisanya sambil tatapannya tidak beralih dari layar televisi yang menayangkan drama korea.

"Ahjumma, aku bosaaan~"

"Aishh, Sunghyunnie duduk saja dan jangan berisik. Ahjumma sedang menghayati filmnya."

Clek!

Kyuhyun membuka pintu dan keluar dari ruang kerja ibunya. Ia tersenyum begitu melihat Sunghyun yang masih duduk di depan televisi. Perasaannya menjadi lebih jelas sekarang. Rasanya semua yang baru saja ia katakan kepada ibunya tidak lagi menjadi sebuah beban. Ia baru saja mengakuinya.

Hari ini adalah sehari setelah kepulangannya dari Hongkong. Seperti yang telah ia janjikan kepada ibunya, pasca insiden foto mesra yang dikirim oleh Sunghyun, ia harus menemui ibunya begitu sampai di rumah.

Dan Kyuhyun pun mengakuinya.

Mengakui bahwa apapun yang terjadi, setelah semua hal yang berhubungan dengan pengkhianatan dan perceraian, semua hal buruk yang ia tuduhkan pada Sungmin tidak sepenuhnya membuatnya melupakan sosok manis itu dari hatinya.

"Daddy!" Sunghyun tersenyum senang dan berdiri di sofa. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan riang.

Kyuhyun hanya mampu tersenyum simpul. Ia mendekat dan memeluk anaknya.

"Daddy lama sekali!" Sunghyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Mianhae, Sunghyun-ah. Nanti Daddy akan membelikan Sunghyun es krim sebagai gantinya."

"Jinjja? Asikk~~" Sunghyun sedikit melompat-lompat di atas sofa.

"Kau terlalu memanjakan anakmu," ucap Nyonya Cho yang baru saja keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia tidak merasa berbuat sebuah kesalahan karena terlalu memanjakan Sunghyun untuk saat ini. Ia sudah banyak bersalah pada Sunghyun di masa lalu. Ia adalah penyebab anak manis itu tumbuh besar dalam sebuah keluarga yang tidak utuh. Karena itulah, ia ingin memastikan bahwa tidak akan ada hal yang menyakitkan bagi Sunghyun lagi –seperti perubahan situasi dalam keluarganya.

Sunghyun butuh sebuah keluarga, dan Kyuhyun sudah lama menyadarinya. Hanya saja kini pemikirannya sedikit berubah. Ia bukan lagi membayangkan sebuah keluarga harmonis dimana ia dan Sunghyun hidup bersama Victoria. Ia akan memperbaikinya.

========00=======

Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobilnya di depan halaman rumah Sungmin. Ia mematikan mesin mobilnya dan terdiam sesaat. Menghela nafas pelan, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu rumah Sungmin yang tertutup rapat. Mungkin namja manis itu sedang pergi.

Berniat untuk memastikan keberadaan Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun turun dari mobilnya. Ditekannya bel rumah yang berada di sebelah pintu tersebut.

Tak lama, Sungmin membuka pintu rumahnya dengan pandangan bingung begitu ia melihat Kyuhyun lah yang baru saja membunyikan bel rumahnya.

"Kyu.. mana Sunghyun?"

Baru tadi pagi Kyuhyun menjemput Sunghyun dari rumahnya. Lalu kenapa ia kemari –dan tanpa Sunghyun. Pikir Sungmin.

"Bersama Ahra-noona. Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

"Mengenai apa?"

"Kau tidak menyuruhku masuk?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan senyum evilnya.

Sungmin memutar bola matanya. Ia membuka pintu dan bergeser sedikit untuk memberikan ruang bagi Kyuhyun untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil saat ia duduk di sofa yang beberapa waktu yang lalu ia tempati untuk tidur. Menarik nafas pelan, ia menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa empuk itu.

"Kau sedang apa sebelum aku datang?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin melirik sekilas pada sosok mantan suaminya. Ia tidak ingin berbasa-basi. Ia ingin tahu apa maksud Kyuhyun datang ke rumahnya, tanpa Sunghyun.

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau bicarakan?"

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia ingin mengatakan semuanya. Semua yang ia rasakan saat ini. Kebingungan, kegelisahan, dan keinginan yang begitu besar untuk kembali menjalani kehidupan seperti dulu.

Kyuhyun masih terdiam saat Sungmin kini duduk di sebelahnya sambil menyalakan televisi. Digenggamnya tangan Sungmin yang sedang memegang remote televisi.

"Matikan. Aku ingin bicara serius," ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin agak kaget melihat Kyuhyun kini terlihat begitu serius. Ia mematikan televisi sebelum ia menatap Kyuhyun dan menunggu hal yang ingin dibicarakannya.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu rujuk."

Kyuhyun mengatakannya dengan tegas. Seolah-olah ia ingin menunjukan bahwa ia sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya.

"Kenapa?" Sungmin terdiam lama, sebelum kata itu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku ingin kita kembali seperti dulu. Aku sadar, tidak ada yang bisa mendampingiku sebaik dirimu."

Sungmin hanya tersenyum miris mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak ingin kembali seperti dulu, Cho."

"Bohong!"

Namja manis itu sedikit melebarkan matanya saat mendengar Kyuhyun mengatakan ia berbohong.

"Aku tidak bohong. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin kita kembali seperti dulu."

"Kenapa? Bukankah dengan semua yang kita lalui di Hongkong dan ciuman itu... aku... aku masih merasakan cinta disetiap sentuhanmu, Min..."

Sungmin terdiam sesaat untuk menghela nafas. Pandangannya beralih pada televisi yang telah ia matikan.

"Aku tidak memungkirinya. Tapi seperti yang aku katakan. Aku tidak bisa. Dan lagi pula... kenapa kau begitu terburu-buru menginginkan aku untuk kembali rujuk denganmu? Aku masih ingat beberapa saat yang lalu kau bilang akan menikah dengan wanita sekretaris itu."

"Aku..."

"Jangan menjadi pria plin-plan Kyu. Kau selalu terburu-buru mengambil keputusan tanpa memikirkannya matang-matang. Kau belum sepenuhnya berubah. Aku tidak mau punya suami yang seperti dulu."

Kyuhyun terdiam memikirkan setiap kata yang Sungmin ucapkan padanya. Ia sadar bahwa ia terlalu terburu-buru. Ia masih harus menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Victoria dan kembali memikirkan rencananya matang-matang. Seharusnya ia tidak begini, meninggalkan seluruh kepentingan yang harusnya ia selesaikan terlebih dahulu untuk sesuatu yang belum sepenuhnya ia bisa jalani dengan baik nantinya.

"Jadi... kau menolakku?" Kyuhyun berkata lirih. Ia merasakan sakit hati saat mengatakannya. Ia mengharapkan Sungmin akan dengan bahagia memeluknya saat ia mengatakan niatnya untuk rujuk, bukan sebuah penolakan.

"Ya. Atau mungkin tidak." Sungmin sedikit tersenyum sebelum ia melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Begini, Kyu. Kau tahu... semua ini tidaklah mudah. Rujuk bukanlah semudah membalikan tangan. Aku ingin menjalani rumah tangga dengan seseorang yang dapat berpikir dewasa. Bukan dengan kau yang dulu, yang terlalu kekanakan dan egois. Anakku tidak butuh ayah yang seperti itu."

"Aku akan berubah. Bahkan aku sudah berubah, Min..."

"Aku tahu, Kyu. Kau sudah lebih baik dari kau yang dulu."

"Lalu? Apa yang membuatmu masih menolakku?"

Sungmin sedikit mengeratkan pegangannya pada pinggiran sofa. Ia merasa sesak. Hatinya benar-benar tidak menentu untuk saat ini.

"Aku... tidak memungkirinya. Aku masih memiliki perasaan padamu, Kyu. Tapi... aku masih berpikir apa perasaan itu cukup besar untuk membuatku kembali padamu –atau tidak.

Dengar, Kyu... kita bukan remaja yang bisa kembali dan berpisah seenaknya. Kita sudah memiliki anak. Sunghyun segalanya bagiku saat ini. Dan sekali lagi... aku belum begitu yakin apa perasaan cintaku ini cukup besar untuk membuat kita bersatu. Aku masih meragukannya..."

"Kau... tidak yakin padaku? atau pada dirimu sendiri?"

Sungmin berpikir sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Keduanya."

Kali ini keduanya terdiam. Tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Saling bertanya pada hati masing-masing tentang kesungguhan dan keinginan apa yang semestinya harus diwujudkan. Dan itu bukanlah hal mudah.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Kyuhyun yang kini berdiri. Ia sedikit menahan nafas ketika ia menatap sorot mata Kyuhyun yang kini terlihat berbeda. Ada kesungguhan, ketegasan, dan keseriusan dalam sorot matanya.

"Baiklah kalu begitu. Aku akan merubahnya. Aku akan membuat semua keraguanmu hilang. Dan akan ku pastikan, tidak ada pria yang dapat memilikimu selain aku!"

Selesai mengatakan hal itu, Kyuhyun pun beranjak. Ia membanting pintu rumah Sungmin sebelum akhirnya pergi dari sana.

.

.

Sungmin beberapa kali menarik nafas sebelum ia mengeluarkannya secara perlahan. Ia memegang dada sebelah kirinya. Rasanya sesak. Hatinya bergemuruh hebat. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini. Cho Kyuhyun... pria itu benar-benar tidak bisa ia tebak. Mantan suaminya itu kini telah menjadi orang yang berbeda. Lebih terlihat dewasa, dan lebih membuatnya terjerat.

Namja manis itu tersenyum kecil. Ia tidak menyesali penolakan yang ia lontarkan pada Kyuhyun. Ia justru merasa itu hal yang paling benar yang memang harus dilakukan –untuk saat ini.

.

.

.

"Pentas seni?" Sunghyun sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"Pentas seni itu apa, Bu Guru?" tanya Sunghyun dengan polosnya.

Ia sedang berada di kelas bersama teman-temannya, sebelum Ibu Guru mengatakan akan ada pentas seni untuk acara akhir tahun bulan depan.

"Pentas seni itu, tempat kalian bisa menari dan bernyanyi di depan orang tua kalian. Nanti ibu akan mengajari kalian lagu baru untuk dinyanyikan bersama-sama. Siapa yang mau belajar lagu baru dengan bu guru?"

"Sayaaaa~" seluruh anak-anak di sana mengangkat tangan dan terlihat begitu antusias dengan pentas seni yang akan diselenggarakan. Meskipun mereka tidak sepenuhnya mengerti apa itu pentas seni.

.

.

.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil saat ia duduk di kursi kerjanya. Ia baru saja berpapasan dengan Kyuhyun di loby kantor. Sepertinya Kyuhyun baru saja selesai menemui Siwon untuk masalah bisnis di Hongkong beberapa saat yang lalu.

Senyumnya semakin lebar saat ia menerima sebuah pesan singkat dari Kyuhyun di ponselnya.

.

_From: Cho Kyuhyun_

_Kau terlihat lelah. Sudah makan malam?_

.

Sudah hampir dua minggu sejak kejadian penolakan itu. Kyuhyun benar-benar terlihat berusaha membuat Sungmin tidak meragukannya. Berbagai usaha ia lakukan. Seperti menyewa sopir yang bertugas menjemput Sunghyun saat ia pulang sekolah. Sopir itu akan mengantar Sunghyun ke rumah Hyukjae, atau ke rumah Kyuhyun dimana Sunghyun akan menghabiskan waktu bersama Ahra-noona.

Kyuhyun tidak menyewa _babysitter_ untuk Sunghyun. Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin tidak akan suka jika Sunghyun diasuh oleh seseorang yang tidak ia kenal dengan baik.

Sungmin menyadari bahwa Sunghyun butuh seseorang yang dapat selalu bersamanya. Akhir-akhir ini Sungmin sering lembur sampai Sunghyun harus menginap di rumah Kyuhyun. Ia benar-benar merasa lelah. Ia ingin bersama dengan Sunghyun seharian tanpa dituntut dengan sederet pekerjaan kantor yang membuatnya stress.

Pesan singkat dari Kyuhyun tadi membuat Sungmin sadar bahwa hari ini ia memang terlihat lelah. Bagaimana tidak? Bahkan Sungmin tidak sempat memakan makan siangnya.

Sungmin baru ingat ia belum membalas pesan dari Kyuhyun. Ia cepat-cepat membuka ponselnya kembali dan mengetik balasannya.

.

_From. Lee Sungmin_

_Belum. Pekerjaanku banyak hari ini. Apa Sunghyun sudah tidur?_

.

_From Cho Kyuhyun_

_Sudah. Jaga kesehatanmu. Sunghyun dan aku merindukanmu :*_

_._

Namja manis itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona kemerahan dipipinya saat membacanya. Ia jatuh cinta. Ya Tuhan, ia kembali jatuh cinta padanya.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat setelah Sungmin melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Ia mendengar pintu ruang kerjanya diketuk oleh seseorang. Saat ia mempersilahkan orang itu masuk, ternyata yang datang adalah seorang pengantar makanan.

"Apa anda Tuan Cho Sungmin?" tanya si pengantar makanan.

"Benar." Sungmin terdiam sebelum ia sadar ada kesalahan pada namanya, "Apa? C..cho?"

"Ya. Ini ada titipan makanan untuk Anda."

Sungmin menerima makanan itu. Ia kembali duduk di kursi kerjanya saat pengantar makanan itu telah pergi.

"Ck! Apa-apaan si Cho Kyuhyun itu! Mengirimkan makanan dengan nama seperti itu! Sejak kapan namaku berubah seperti itu lagi!" Sungmin menggerutu pelan meski ia masih saja tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona kemerahan di pipinya.

.

.

.

.

"Mommy~" Sunghyun berlari memeluk Sungmin. Sunghyun baru saja pulang sekolah.

Hari ini Sungmin tidak masuk kerja. Ia kelelahan karena lembur berhari-hari. Ia menggendong Sunghyun dan baru menyadari bahwa Sunghyun tidak diantar oleh sopirnya. Sunghyun datang bersama Kyuhyun.

"Daddy hari ini menjemputku loh, mommy~" kata Sunghyun sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Kyuhyun yang baru selesai memarkirkan mobilnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka. Ia begitu khawatir saat ia tahu Sungmin tidak masuk kerja karena sakit, karena itulah ia memutuskan untuk membatalkan _meeting_ dengan _client_ dan sekalian pergi menjemput Sunghyun.

Sunghyun langsung berlari kecil saat masuk ke dalam rumah. Seperti biasa. Anak manis itu langsung menuju kamarnya untuk bermain game.

"Sunghyunnie, jangan lupa ganti baju dulu sebelum main game," Sungmin sedikit berteriak dari ruang tengah.

"Yes, Mommy~" jawab Sunghyun dari dalam kamar.

Sungmin tersenyum saat mendengarnya. Ia kembali melirik Kyuhyun yang kini merebahkan diri di sofa depan televisi.

"Mommy... baju superman-ku mana?"

"Sebentar, Mommy carikan." Sungmin beranjak menuju kamar Sunghyun. Ia mencarikan dan memakaikan baju itu pada Sunghyun.

"Thank you, mommy~" kata Sunghyun sambil memberikan kecupan singkat di pipi Sungmin.

.

.

.

Sungmin kembali ke ruang tengah saat Kyuhyun kini sedang menonton televisi. Ia duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun sambil menatapnya.

"Apa kau demam?" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahi Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. "Aku hanya sakit kepala. Bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu saat kau menelponku tadi pagi?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh."Apa kau sudah meminum obatmu?"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk. Ia masih merasakan pening di kepalanya. Bahkan kini ia menurut saja saat Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Sungmin. Ia juga tidak protes saat Kyuhyun membuat kepala namja manis itu kini bersandar di bahu Kyuhyun.

Seketika rasa nyaman membuatnya tidak ingin bergerak menjauh dari rasa hangat tubuh Kyuhyun. Ia tidak menghiraukan suara televisi yang terdengar. Ia menutup matanya saat Kyuhyun perlahan mengusap-usap rambutnya.

"Kau tahu, Min. Aku masih menunggu jawabanmu," bisik Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia masih menutup matanya saat berkata, "Aku masih menolakmu."

"_Wae?_ Aku sudah pernah bilang bahwa aku telah menyelesaikan urusanku dengan Victoria dan juga ibuku. Lalu? Apa yang masih kau tunggu?" Kyuhyun masih mengusap-usap rambut Sungmin saat mengatakannya.

"Pokoknya aku masih menolakmu!" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan sedikit kesal. Ia membuka matanya.

Dan... ia begitu terkejut saat Kyuhyun langsung memberikan kecupan singkat di bibirnya.

"Kelinci nakal," gumam Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

Done for chapter 7th. T_T maaf untuk waktu hiatus saya yang begitu lama. Saya sadar saya meninggalkan fic ini begitu lama. Terimakasih bagi yang masih berkenan untuk membacanya. ^^ Sorry for typo. Dan maaf kalau alurnya kecepetan :)

.

Mind to review?


End file.
